Crimson Angel
by SilverStarSheep
Summary: Who is the Crimson red headed girl who comes to Smallville, and what is she hiding? Does her presence in Smallville have anything to do with everyone’s favorite “pre-superhero”? Please Review! **Note: A little bit of Romance.**
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Angel  
  
~*~*Supergurl15*~*~  
  
*****This story is dedicated to all the people that died on the four planes that were attacked on 9/11, their memory will live on. *****  
  
Summary: Who is the Crimson red headed girl who comes to Smallville, and what is she hiding? Does her presence in Smallville have anything to do with everyone's favorite "pre-superhero"?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, American West Airlines, or X-men. If I really did, do you honestly think I would be sitting at my computer on a rainy day writing this? So like I said I don't own nothing, except the story idea. Oh and the characters I made up like... Sheriff Wong, Staci Vandoft, Matt Stover, Chuck Patterson, Coach Arnold, Ms. Strictlent. You get it. Everyone else is owned by DC comics, Marvel comics and American West Airlines...(which is like the planes).  
  
Rating: Ummm maybe PG because I can do that, besides G sounds too, I dunno.... ya ppls know!  
  
Category: general/ angst/ adventure/ maybe a bit of romance. (Even though I'm not good at writing romance stories)  
  
  
  
~*~Set before Smallville's episode of Crush, and the third season of X-men Evolution*~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: *Note: this story takes place when Jean Grey is in high school. hey if Superman can be in high school why not the X-men.. right? Anyways, I know most ppls probably don't watch X-men Evolution, but picture it kinda like that only, they're not cartoons.... okay? Besides if ya notice the whole Scott and Duncan fighting over Jean thing, it's really not that far off from the Clark and Whitney competing for Lana thing.. Or maybe it's just me. So it's basically like teenaged Superman meets teenaged ummm Jean Grey (because she really doesn't have a ummm superhero name or whatever) BEFORE she's Phoenix. well no, DUH! I am a total Chlark shipper, but wanted 2 c how this would turn out.  
  
*Note* I do know that this will never happen, I mean we all know that Marvel Comics and DC comics are never gonna team up anytime soon, so just bare with me. HEY, that's why they call it Fan fiction, with emphasis on the words fan and fiction! Oh and PETE has lines! *nods confidently*  
  
Yep! BRING ON THE FLAMES, I'll use 'em 2 fuel my fire. Hey we can have S'mores...and marshmallows, and hot dogs!!! Do I smell a...CAMPING TRIP!!!!  
  
  
  
**This indicates a thought **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
A young crimson red headed girl looks out of a nearby window as the commercial airplane takes off from a local airport in New York.  
  
**Sigh, this is going to be a long flight. **  
  
She slides further back into her seat and continues to stare out of the window.  
  
"Passengers.we will be arriving at our destination; the beautiful city of Metropolis Kansas in four hours," The flight attendants mumbles over the PA, "we hope that everyone has a most enjoyable flight."  
  
**Sure, most enjoyable...ha**  
  
  
  
The girl continues staring, not at anything in particular.. just staring.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I wonder what Mr. Crap-in-pants wants with you now?" The redhead from the plane was listening to a rather tall, dark haired girl.  
  
"TARYN!?!?" The redhead stopped walking long enough to raise an eyebrow at her friend and let out a small chuckle.  
  
"What?" Taryn laughed, "it's sooo true, sometimes he can be so petty. I mean, you can't even have fun when he's around. It's always like: 'Hey you kid, no running.. hey you, get to class.. and you,' she points her finger, 'didn't I tell you not to breathe when I'm around' Taryn spat hoarsely as she imitated Mr. Chaplin.  
  
The redhead let out another small giggle.  
  
" He's so stiff, anyways like I was saying before we got into this long drawn out discussion about Mr. Crap-... I mean Mr. Chaplin. Why are you going to his office anyway?"  
  
"I dunno, it's really weird. I mean, I never had to go to his office before." She shrugged.  
  
"Anyway, when ya find out let me know. I'm hoping to see ya at soccer practice, right?"  
  
"Of course what kind of example would I be setting, if the captain of the girl's soccer team didn't.." she paused, "actually, hold that thought. I have to drop off the photos I took for the school paper, ya know. and after that I have to finish my sculpture I was doing for art.. and then I have to check in with the student."  
  
Taryn interrupts, "uhh yeah it's okay.maybe you should quit some of these clubs and sports teams you're on, don't you think you're doing to much??? You're never in one place at one time.. it's really kinda pathetic!!!!"  
  
"And I still gotta go to the office!!! See ya later TARYN!!!" she runs off.  
  
"Right."  
  
******Five minutes later******  
  
"Miss, the principal will see you now." the secretary smiled almost too sweetly.  
  
"Thanks!" She quickly got up and walked towards the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ms. Grey, do you know why you're here??? He looked sternly into her deep emerald green eyes.  
  
"N-n-no sir." She shifted in the wooden seat nervously.  
  
"You don't? I'm surprised." Mr. Chaplin smirked.  
  
"Should I?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why, yes of course. You were chosen as the 'exchange student' for Bayville high school, with your excellent grades and wonderful people skills we though you would be a perfect candidate." he stated proudly.  
  
"Oh?" the girl looked genuinely shocked.  
  
"So what do you say?" He smiled even more than before.  
  
**Okay I know I said it would be better if Mr. Chaplin smiled more but he's totally freaking me out! **  
  
"I dunno." She looked glumly at the floor.  
  
"Why not? Isn't this something you've always wanted to do? It's a town called Smallville and I think that you would do very well there." He handed her a brochure. 'Smallville: Meteor capital of the world,' it read, 'population: 45,001.' "It's a rather small town but the people there are rather nice and it's only two hours away from the beautiful city of Metropolis."  
  
"I would love to go but....." she paused, " I....I..I would love to." She smiled.  
  
"Alright then," Mr. Chaplin handed her another piece of paper, "you'll be staying with Jonathon and Martha Kent...."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Why Jean you might ask, well because not many people write about Jean in Smallville and X-men crossovers, I mean not when she was a teen anyway. I guess because it's kinda hard 2 visualize. It's always Rogue. Yeah, Rogue's my favorite X-men (X-woman) too. But Jean's powers are kewl. I mean I've always pictured myself with psychic powers, that would ROCK! Besides can you honestly picture Clark and ROGUE as a couple?!?! TOGETHER?!?! Didn't think so... anyways, sorry about Chapter 1 being so dull, but you ppls had 2 know why she was in Smallville. And she's not in the town for the reasons you might think. I'll try and add more X-men later but ummm anyways here's chapter 2....  
  
  
  
**This will indicate that someone is thinking **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
"An exchange student?" Chloe cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Yep, she's from Bayville. I think it's somewhere in New York."  
  
The two teens continued walking down the crowded hallway side by side.  
  
"So....where's everyone's favorite lady charmer?" Chloe smirked.  
  
"I dunno, I haven't seen him all day..."  
  
Just as Clark was about to finish his sentence Pete rounded the corner followed by Erica Fox and two other girls.  
  
"...So like I was saying ladies; it's just one of my many gifts," Pete continued to boast, "I'm a natural at football."  
  
Pete finally turned around long enough to notice Clark and Chloe.  
  
"CLARK! CHLOE! Hey!" He smiled.  
  
They both just waved, noticing that Pete had other "business" to attend to.  
  
"Catch ya guys, later?"  
  
"Sure." Chloe and Clark seemed to say together.  
  
With that he continued down the hall.  
  
"Typical Pete!" Chloe shook her head and sighed.  
  
Clark smiled his famous Kent 1000-watt smile.  
  
**He has such a gorgeous smile, * Chloe thought, *and the most beautiful eyes. He's just so perfect. Why can't he just notice me, instead of Ms. My- parents-where-killed-in-a-meteor-shower-so-I'm-gonna-keep-ranting-about-it- until-I-Die Lang!!! Hello! I'm more than just Chloe Sullivan, the best friend, who's NOT supposed to have a huge, "I can't even breathe without thinking about you" crush on you because I'm your best friend. I could be Chloe Sullivan, your girlfriend. **  
  
"Chloe?" Clark looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Oh, sorry Clark.. I was just thinking about something." **or someone.... mainly you. **  
  
"Well I was just saying that I have to go home pretty soon. I have chores to do and stuff like that."  
  
"Oh I understand Clark, well I guess I'll see you on Monday, right?"  
  
"Yep, unless you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?"  
  
It was Chloe's turn to smile, "I'd love to," she said almost too quickly.  
  
"Great I'll see you Saturday night." With that Clark left.  
  
  
  
"This is going to be a great weekend," Chloe thought out loud, "definitely. a great weekend," she said again leaning against a cluster of nearby lockers.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It only took Clark a couple of seconds to get home using his super-speed. He was quite surprised to see a note attached to the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clark,  
  
I hope you had a good day at school. Your father and I went to pick up the exchange student from Metropolis Airport. There's pizza in the fridge. We should be home soon.  
  
P.S.- Make sure to clean up. ( Love You,  
  
Mom  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clark snatched the note off the door and went into the house. He figured that he could watch some T.V. before doing chores and cleaning up. With his super-speed, what would take most "normal" people three to four hours would only take him minutes. He grabbed a slice of pizza out of the refrigerator and sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote on the way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Passengers, flight 747- to Metropolis, Kansas has just landed. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Thank you for flying American West airlines."  
  
The girl slowly made her way to the gate exit.  
  
She quickly searched the surrounding area, and noted that many of the other people at the gate were alone; and figured that they were probably waiting for their girlfriends, boyfriends, husbands or wives. She quickly made her way towards the only couple at the gate.  
  
**I hope I'm not making a big mistake.... please let me be right.... please let me be right. **  
  
She repeated over and over to herself. Making her way slowly over to where the couple was standing.  
  
"Uhhh. Hi! I'm Jean, Jean Grey. I'm think I'm supposed to be staying with you?? I'm not exactly sure..." The puzzlement in her voice matched the even more puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Yes, that's correct," Mr. Kent stated with a smile, "I'm Jonathan and this is my wife Martha."  
  
"Hello," Jean said as they shook hands.  
  
They talked a little while longer.  
  
"Now, if you're ready to go we can give you the grand tour of Smallville," Jonathan said as he picked up one of her four suitcases.  
  
Martha cut in. "Maybe we should hold off on the "tour" for now, Jean's probably tired and wants to rest from her long journey."  
  
Jean was about to tell them, that all the coffee she had on the plane, would probably make her a hyperactive nut for the rest of her life.  
  
"You're right." He added and continued to add her suitcases in the trunk. Jean simply nodded and got into the car.  
  
**************************************************************** TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Ummm if u ppl aren't reading there's really no point of even writing. Please REVIEW!! PLEASE!!! If anyone's even reading this... *ahem*  
  
Sorry about the ummm boringness (that's not even a word!!!) but like I said the story's just starting. I promise it will be even more exciting as I keep writing. OH and I know that there would probably never be an exchange student staying at the Kent residence.*cough* secret*ahem* but uhhh what's the fun in that? It is called FAN FICTION! Um I really wanna know if I should continue this story so... Uh...YEAH!  
  
**This will indicate that someone is thinking **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
**Trees, trees, cows, more trees and more COWS! And corn.. HOW can we forget such and important aspect! ** Jean had been sitting, looking out the car window, for almost an hour and was getting bored.  
  
Martha and Jonathan had talked to her for a while, you know the usual. Where she was from, if she had any siblings, pets, etc. etc. They talked about the town and the Luthor's big pesticide plant in Smallville.  
  
Jean had just about told them everything that she "thought" that they should about her life, except for one little detail. Her abilities. And not like her abilities in soccer, art, and photography. No. Her PSYCHIC abilities. One of the many secrets that she was supposed to keep hidden from the world. Never to be revealed to anyone, not even her closest friends. No. The only people who knew the real truth about her abilities or "powers", as she liked to call them, was her parents and the other mutants at the institute. That was a terrible and dark side that she never wanted to be exposed to the world.  
  
"Jean, we're here."  
  
She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear Mrs. Kent calling her.  
  
She basically jumped out of the car. Thankful to once again see the solid earth. Her black platform sandals hit the ground with a thud and she was sure that if she didn't slightly levitate herself in time she would have fell flat on her face. Thankfully no one seemed to notice. Only when she got out of the car and onto the plush green grass did she notice the house's true beauty. It just seemed to fit with the scenery. The birds were chirping, a dog was barking in the distance and the faint sound of mooing, obviously from cows somewhere in the pasture, not to mention the sun just setting in the east made every thing seem even more breath taking.  
  
Jean reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a stunning black antique style camera. "Do you mind?" She asked politely, holding up the camera to as if to ask permission to take a picture of the scene. "I'm keeping a scrap book." She smiled.  
  
"No not at all." It was Jonathan's turn to smile.  
  
"I'm sure you're anxious to see the rest of the farm." Martha said after the young girl had finished taking the picture.  
  
**For some reason I actually am, ** she thought to herself.  
  
"Yes, thank you," she smiled again. **What is with me smiling? It must be all the coffee. Note: cut back on my caffeine intake. **  
  
"But we were thinking that you would want to meet our son, Clark, first."  
  
Jean nodded. Normally she was never this nervous or shy, but being in a new town and not knowing anyone would leave even the most outspoken person speechless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clark had just noticed his parents walking up to the porch and only a mere seconds before, had finished cleaning the house.  
  
He heard the door unlock and footsteps approaching the living room.  
  
Jean was still looking around and observing the house that would be her temporary home, but her eyes stopped when she saw him.  
  
"Jean this is Clark. Clark this is Jean." Martha quickly introduced them.  
  
**OMG he's GORGEOUS! ** There stood before her. a god. He was tall, maybe 6' 3", she guessed. **Beautiful eyes, perfect hair.**  
  
"Hi, I'm Jean." She had to catch herself from stuttering.  
  
He smiled, "Clark," and shook her hand.  
  
She had to force herself not to sigh. **And an awesome smile.she smiled, this must either be heaven or a dream, guys this great don't exist in my reality. And he has the prettiest eyes. the prettiest hazel-green eyes. **  
  
"So now that you two are acquainted. Let's work on moving these suitcases up to the guest room." Jonathan said picking up a suitcase.  
  
Jean still had her eyes fixed on the masterpiece in front of her.  
  
Clark easily picked up one of her bags but tried to make it look like he was having a bit of trouble lifting it.  
  
"What did you put in here? Bricks?" He teased.  
  
"No, let's hope not." She laughed, "I can't possibly brush my teeth with a brick. I wouldn't have any teeth left."  
  
Another round of laughter.  
  
She had a feeling they were going to get along just fine.  
  
************************************************************************TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Still bored? Yes I know. I don't wanna give too much away at once.. I really hope it's interesting enough for me to continue soooo. here's chapter four? Enjoy! I hope....... AND Kudos to the nice peoples who reviewed. I really appreciate it especially the ideas...So onto chapter four!  
  
  
  
**This will indicate that someone is thinking **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
One whole day at her new "home" and all she had managed to do was unpack her suitcases and repack their contents into the chestnut colored dresser in the guest room, which was now officially "her room". She plopped down on the bed and pulled out a pen, being sure to check the hallway to make sure no one might have been watching her. She just sorta figured that the family was still downstairs eating breakfast and there would be no one coming upstairs for quite a while. So she could practice levitating the pen if she was careful and observant at all times. And as if on cue, the pen started to hover in the air. Professor Xavier had told her to practice using her abilities everyday. Unless she wanted a repeat of what had happened when she had put off training, to take part in her other school bound activities. She was just about to work on levitating 'A Tale of Two Cities' when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
It was Clark.  
  
"Sorry if was interrupting you."  
  
She cut in suddenly, "No, no, not at all."  
  
"I was about to leave, to go to the Talon, and I thought that maybe you'd like to come?" He smiled that "oh so amazing" smile of his. Which could probably get even the most aloof girl to fall into his charming spell.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great." Jean replied, quickly grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.  
  
In a matter of minutes they were on the road and headed towards the Talon. The vast farm was slowly disappearing out of sight and what she guessed was the central part of town was quickly reappearing.  
  
"So you're from." He began.  
  
"Bayville, it's in New York" She quickly finished his sentence, "I mean, before I came here I thought Bayville was small. But it's nothing compared to Smallville...no offense."  
  
"None taken, don't worry after you've been here a while it just kinda grows on you."  
  
"Tell me about it, I've only been here. What like a day? And I'm already starting to love it. The open spaces, the way everyone seems to know each other, and the scenery. Ya know?" She leaned back into the seat.  
  
"All to well." They both laughed.  
  
They talked and laughed a while longer, until they finally arrived at Smallville's favorite theater/ bookstore/ coffee house, the Talon.  
  
"Oh, so this is the Talon?" Jean said with a rather clueless look on her face.  
  
"Yep, this is it, why?"  
  
"Oh nothing," she looked down at her hands hoping that the next thing she was about to say wouldn't make her look like too much of an idiot.  
  
**It's one thing to look like an idiot. But to look like an idiot in front of a cute guy is another. **  
  
"It's just that, when you said the Talon, I thought it was like something, that had to do with birds. I mean, I didn't know we were going to a café." She said a little bit too quickly.  
  
"And I'm guessing that you would rather look at dead birds in a glass," Clark started to unbuckle his seatbelt, "than get a cup of coffee."  
  
"No!" Jean was still fidgeting with her bag, "As interesting, and photographic as that sounds, I think I'll just take the coffee." She laughed again and opened the door to the blue pickup.  
  
Jean had only been in Smallville for a few days and she was already starting to feel at home. Which was most likely because of the hospitality everyone in town had showed her. She never knew that people so kind, honest and friendly actually existed in this world anymore. But she knew that if they were allowed to find out her secret they wouldn't be so friendly and caring anymore, she couldn't let her guard down not even for a second, or everything would change.  
  
"Jean?" Clark said raising an eyebrow.  
  
She suddenly realized she was sitting at a table in what she guessed was the Talon. She hardly remembered walking in.  
  
**Probably too concentrated on my thoughts again. ** She sighed, she knew of her tendency to do that... a lot.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I was just...thinking." She quickly apologized, not realizing that a raven- haired girl was standing in front of her. Her chocolate brown eyes fixed on the table.  
  
"Jean, this is Lana. Lana, this is Jean. She's the exchange student I was telling you about." After Clark had introduced them he sat down at the table.  
  
"Hi," Jean shook Lana's hand.  
  
"Hello." Lana smiled, "So you're staying with the Kent's? Just make sure before you leave town you try one of Ms. Kent's delicious apple pies."  
  
"I will. I've heard they're the best in the county. I can't tell you the last time I had apple pie." She could almost taste it, the sweet aroma filling the air, the crisp color of the Granny Smith apples and sticking her fork into her slice of pie just right so that the heat rose from the top. It was almost too perfect.  
  
"Well what can I get you two?" Lana pulled out a pencil and tapped it against the tablet she was holding in her other hand.  
  
Jean carefully looked at the menu. Her eyes glancing over each of the pages. "Ummm I'm have the..."  
  
"Clark!" It was Pete, "Where have you been? We tried calling your house but your mom said you had gone out."  
  
Lana was still waiting to take Jean's order and Jean was still looking over the menu.  
  
"WE?" A look of pure bafflement showed on his face.  
  
"Chloe?" Pete basically sounded it out. He didn't want to give the impression that 'we' meant, HE was talking to himself.  
  
"Chloe," Clark repeated. That's right. He had invited Chloe over for dinner that night. With all the excitement he had almost forgotten about it. "Thanks, I've gotta go call her."  
  
"...The Coffee Surprise." Jean had finally decided what she wanted and looked up from her menu. "Sorry, about that."  
  
"No problem, and for you, Clark?"  
  
"Just a cappuccino," he replied.  
  
"And you Pete... Pete?" Lana tried to awaken him from his trance.  
  
But he was too focused on the girl sitting across from him.  
  
Clark noticed Pete's stare. And couldn't help but snicker at the scene. Jean was drumming her nails on the table with one hand and resting her head on the other, converting her eyes warily up towards the ceiling. Pete was following her every move, watching her wandering eyes and listening to the steady beat of her nails against the wood of the table.  
  
"Pete, this is Jean. Jean this is Pete."  
  
"Hi." Jean smiled and once again extended her hand to shake Pete's.  
  
Pete sat still for a while. Still focused on her eyes.  
  
"H-hi." He said trying not to stutter, but apparently it wasn't working.  
  
********************************************************  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Okay sorry I know it's kinda late 2 b saying this, but the PREMIRE TOTALLY ROCKED!!! Now after seeing it last Tuesday I feel really bad that I'm writing this fic...... Poor Chloe! In case you're wondering Whitney's still in Smallville. Yeah, it's before 'Crush'. If you're wondering why he's not getting sick or whatever around Lana, it's because she doesn't have her necklace on. for now. I hope it doesn't sux 2 much.  
  
Note: I'm seriously gonna do chapters 5-11 over, because ummmm I noticed how rude Chloe seemed. I dunno, what I was thinking so uh, I'm gonna like Change it.  
  
  
  
**This indicates a thought **  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"I guess I had better call Chloe now. We both know how she can be when she hasn't had her coffee yet." He began to get up.  
  
"Yeah. call Chloe.... that'd be good." Pete said absent-mindedly.  
  
Jean popped her head up and noticed a man probably a little older than herself approaching the table. He was bald, dressed quite fashionably and professionally. Which suggested that he had money, and lots of it. He was none other than the billionaire, Lionel Luthor's son, Lex Luthor. She suddenly stood up and moved towards the aisle.  
  
But she instantly regretted her reaction, when she was at lost for words.  
  
"Lex Luthor." He shook her already outstretched hand.  
  
"Jean, Jean Grey." She tried to hide the excited look on her face. She had always dreamed of meeting the legendary Lex Luthor. Jean always had wondered what it must be like to have so much power, to "rule the world" at a young age.  
  
"Ms. Grey, it's a pleasure. Clark speaks very highly of you."  
  
Jean cocked her head. "Thank you," she grinned, "umm I have just one question." She paused. There were so many things she wanted to ask him. But they would have to wait. She was a photographer after all, not a journalist.  
  
"Can you sign my book?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You never told me you knew Lex Luthor." Jean started, as they were walking out of the Talon.  
  
"I never thought it would matter." Clark shrugged.  
  
"He's one of my biggest idols!" She interrupted.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yep and he sighed my book." she turned to the page in her Hello Kitty journal.  
  
"And he's your idol, because." he paused, "there is a reason right?"  
  
"I'm just really interested in people who achieved great things. Ya know people who 'ruled and conquered.' I mean you have to wonder what would they do with all that.. power?"  
  
"It sounds like you and Lex would get along nicely."  
  
She smiled.  
  
He couldn't see why he hadn't noticed it before, but she truly WAS a goddess. She was tall, probably somewhere around 5' 9". Her vanilla mocha tan seemed to match perfectly with her deep emerald green eyes. Her crimson red hair that would have normally stopped abruptly at her waist was now flapping wildly in the crisp Kansas breeze. She was enough to put Lana to shame.  
  
She took one last picture before climbing into the truck.  
  
He shot her a puzzled look.  
  
"It's for my scrapbook.... mementos of my trip to Smallville. I love photography."  
  
"Then you and Chloe should become fast friends. She's the editor of the Torch; it's the school paper. I'm betting you two will have a lot in common."  
  
"I use to take photographs for the school paper and do a little bit of writing on the side. But I guess. I dunno. It was just too much. I mean I was just on too many clubs, if not all of them. But maybe I can finally get my priorities straightened out, here in Smallville. AWAY from it all," she waved her hands around to emphasize."  
  
"Chloe." Clark repeated more to himself than out loud.  
  
He was supposed to call her. He had forgotten...again. Chloe would kill. him.  
  
Luckily for Clark they were only a few miles from home. Unfortunately when they got there, Chloe's car was already parked in front of the house.  
  
They both got out of the car and proceeded into the house.  
  
Jean thought she could smell the faint aroma of freshly baked apple pie; either that or she was imaging it. When you're hungry the mind can be a very cruel and taunting thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Laughter could be heard from somewhere inside the house. Clark opened the door and they both walked inside.  
  
  
  
"Well that's for sure." Obliviously some one else was visiting the Kent residence. The voice was relatively young, and didn't sound familiar to her.  
  
  
  
**Of course it wouldn't, you just came here. **  
  
She immediately took off her jacket prior to entering the house, and placed it neatly on the nearest coat rack. The sound of laughter could still be heard from the kitchen. Jean spun around suddenly and realized that Clark must have disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Hey Clark, it took you long enough." The voice she didn't recognize laughed happily.  
  
"Sorry, I went to the Talon for a sec."  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I just got here." Chloe smiled at him.  
  
That's when Jean finally gave into her curiosity. She cautiously walked past the doorway slowly, as if wanting to be noticed, concentrating on the floor.  
  
"Jean!" Clark said beckoning for her to join them in the kitchen.  
  
Jean quickly shifted her gaze away from the floor, her eyes wide as if he had caught her off guard.  
  
She hastily walked over to where Martha, Chloe and Clark were standing and stopped directly in front of the table.  
  
"Chloe," Clark began, "This is Jean. She's staying with us for the next year. Jean this is Chloe."  
  
"Hi" Jean shook Chloe's hand.  
  
" Hi." Chloe said suddenly, "So you're the one Clark was telling me about, from Bayville?"  
  
"Yep that's me.... So Chloe, Clark told me you were the editor of the school paper?" Jean said trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, the Torch. Maybe I can interview you later, ya know about Bayville."  
  
"Sure, that'd be great. And um I was just thinking.... I'm a photographer...and I mean if you ever need a photographer for the paper." Jean smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Chloe said.  
  
"Dinner!" Ms. Kent called from the next hall.  
  
**She seems nice. ** Jean thought as she ran her hand through her red hair and followed Clark and Chloe to the dinning room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**I dunno, what it is about this place, this town, these people.but here, in Smallville I feel like I've known everyone here for like my whole life and not a couple of days. Sure I thought it was going to be a boring, lifeless, farming community, but it's like far from that. I really love it here, and. **  
  
"Jean. Hello, earth to Jean."  
  
"....Huh, oh sorry." **I'm a slave to my own thoughts. **  
  
"We've been calling you for like two MINUTES! And you've just been sitting on cloud nine there, for quite a while." Chloe said, a grin sweeping across her face.  
  
"Sorry, what were we talking about again?" Mr. and Mrs. Kent had already left the table; leaving Clark, Chloe and Jean to talk amongst themselves.  
  
Chloe laughed, and shook her head. "No doubt about it, you're going to LOVE Smallville!"  
  
**************************************************** TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry if Jean seems too much like Lana, it's just really hard to keep the characters like themselves. Don't worry; we'll start seeming that "other" side of Jean soon. OH and the constant coffee comparisons, I love the caffeinated stuff. OH. YEAH! COFFEE ROCKS!! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
**This indicates that someone is thinking **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
*bleep bleep bleep bleep ble-*  
  
*Yawn*  
  
**What time is it? ** Jean telekinetically turned off her alarm clock.  
  
She squinted at the clock. **Five thirty!!! AM!!! .I'm going back to sleep. ** She pulled the blankets and pillow over her head and rolled over.  
  
**No wait! ** She suddenly sprung up. **I promised to do something around this time. What was it... something. I don't. It was. WHO CARES! I'm going back to sleep. **  
  
The faint sound of mooing could be heard outside of her bedroom window.  
  
**That's what I was supposed to do, ** she slowly rose from the bed and went straight to the closet.  
  
**Ummm, that won't do, nope....nope....nope, ** she rummaged through the clothes, quickly scattering them everywhere. **Uhh. I guess this will have to do. **  
  
She sighed as she picked out a pair of flared hipster blue jeans, her black platform sandals, a red spaghetti strap crop top and a spiked dog collar- like belt to match. She hoped that the dress code for Smallville high was the same as that of Bayville high.  
  
Jean finally threw the brown messenger bag over her shoulder and studied herself in the mirror.  
  
**Like they always say first day, first impressions. **  
  
**Oh almost forgot, ** she trotted back into the room and picked up a few bracelets, rings, and a thin rope like choker adorned with a green stone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She started down the stairs talking two at a time. She figured it was still early, and she could help Clark with the chores if she hurried.  
  
She finally reached the bottom stair and started towards the door, only to find that Mr. and Mrs. Kent and Clark were already sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
  
She turned to face them and shoved her hands into her pockets, "I'm really sorry about being late, I kinda overslept." She shuffled her foot back and forth in the air. "It won't happen again."  
  
"Oh that's alright," Mrs. Kent smiled, "just be grateful that I saved your breakfast from the two hungry bears, that are now attempting to invade the kitchen." She teased.  
  
The two women laughed.  
  
"Sure, laugh it up." Clark grinned.  
  
This only caused Jean to laugh harder.  
  
She finally controlled her laughter long enough to eat her breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jean kept popping food into her mouth, but slowly noticed that everyone in the room was staring at her... or... her choker.  
  
Jean cautiously wound her fingers around the choker and snapped it off.  
  
"My grandmother travels a lot, so I don't really get to see her that often. She gave this to me after she went to Panama..." She paused.  
  
"It's beautiful." Ms. Kent smiled.  
  
Jonathan and Clark nodded in agreement, both thankful that it wasn't a meteor rock, the cause of most "meteor-freaks" and perhaps the ONLY thing that could actually make Clark sick.  
  
"Well, you had better leave now if you don't want to miss the bus again, Clark." Jonathan's comment seemed to remind Clark that he couldn't use his super-speed to get to school, at least not when Jean was present, or she would start to get pretty skeptical.  
  
Clark nodded as if he knew exactly what was being said to him.  
  
"Have a good day at school honey," Martha called kissing him on the top of his head.  
  
"Mom?!"  
  
Jean tried to suppress a giggle.  
  
Clark sighed and headed out of the door, followed by a very giggly Jean.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jean tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for the bus.  
  
"Nervous, Jean?" Clark taunted playfully.  
  
"No." she lied. ** Not the sort of thing you want to admit to impress a really hot guy, ** She thought.  
  
"The first day is always the worst." He still sensed that she was nervous. "It'll get better. I promise."  
  
That's what she liked about him. Not only was he totally gorgeous but he had this really great personality. One minute he could be really sensible and serious and the next minute he would be this lovable, immature, teenager just waiting to make her smile. He was smart, funny and an all around nice guy.  
  
Jean sighed. "Okay."  
  
She smiled, Clark could always get her to smile. It was like whatever he did, he could always bring out the good in her and make her forget about her being "different". Sure Scott tried, and the funny thing was that she knew Scott much longer than she knew Clark. It was just something about him..... he was just so.... Clark.  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly brought to a halt as the yellow school bus came to a full and complete stop directly in front of them.  
  
"Shall we?" Clark extended his arm. And smiled, that smile that too often made her feel week in the knees.  
  
"We shall." She too returned the smile, hooked her arm around Clark's and they walked arm in arm to the bus.  
  
Jean followed Clark onto the bus, Pete had saved a seat for Clark. But Jean was left to "fend for herself." She quickly sat down next to a tall blonde headed boy who was wearing a varsity Jacket with a red 'S' on the front. She guessed he was on the football team, or some athletic team obviously because of the jacket, she remembered Duncan being on the football team, he had a varsity jacket as well. The "blonde haired" guy wasn't as tall as Clark but he was still pretty tall.  
  
**Well. If I'm going to be here for a while I might as well meet new people. ** She thought to herself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jean."  
  
"Whitney." He extended his hand to shake her's.  
  
They rode the rest of the way to school in silence only occasionally saying a few words to each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was a very interesting bus ride." Chloe said sarcastically, once they had all gotten off the bus and in front of the brick school building. " Between the topics of football, Lana Lang and the occasional cheese log discussion" she threw her hands in the air to emphasize, "how can I ever be bored?"  
  
"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, you just don't understand the importance of it all," Pete shook his head.  
  
"WHAT, is the importance of CHEESE LOGS? They have no PURPOSE!" She laughed at Pete's rather odd remark.  
  
"I think if you opened your mind to the things the free world has to offer, you would be more receptive to the ways of society."  
  
"Uhhhhh, Pete how long did it take you to come up with that?"  
  
"Chloe. Ya know. About ten minutes."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, I gotta get my schedule from the office." Jean reminded them.  
  
"Ummmm," Pete nodded and tried desperately to speak a few words. But what he ended up with was. "Ahhhhhh, ummmmm, ah..... Yeah."  
  
Jean laughed subtlety; "I guess I had better go then, as soon as someone directs me towards the office."  
  
"Sure." Clark smiled.  
  
Pete was murmuring something when the two left.  
  
"You really like her don't you?" Chloe inquired when she was sure that Jean was nowhere within hearing range.  
  
"Uhhh," Chloe could read him all to well. "NO! Yeah, maybe."  
  
"I can't believe you Pete," She chuckled, "I swear you must have a new 'girlfriend' every week!"  
  
"Squeal Sullivan, and your secret love life, which I might add does include a very dense, Lana Lang obsessed farm boy, will be all over the school before Monday morning."  
  
"Relax Pete. I'm not going to tell." She smiled at the apprehensive expression that was building up on his face.  
  
"Let's hope not."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
".... so here's your schedule Ms. Grey and welcome to Smallville High." The guidance councilor informed her, "I was going to assign a student to show you around the school but I see that Mr. Kent here has made my job a heck of a lot easier." She waved them off and Jean followed Clark out of the office.  
  
Jean took the schedule and folded it over and over in her hand still trying to understand the scribbled handwriting and room numbers.  
  
"So, do you know what classes you have yet?"  
  
"Uhhhh," she handed Clark her schedule.  
  
He glanced over it for a second, hardly reading any of the words.  
  
"Looks like we're going to be in a lot of the same classes together."  
  
Jean looked genuinely shocked. "You read. I mean, you read all of that, already?"  
  
He searched frantically for an excuse. **Letting Jean find out my secret may not be the best idea. **  
  
"When you've been going to this school as long as I have, you learn to read Ms. Word's handwriting pretty quickly."  
  
Jean seriously didn't want to get to that point where she would just laugh at just everything he said. But she was starting to feel like she was already there.  
  
"Well..... lead on, O fearless one, onto first period!"  
  
The way the light seemed to make her hair radiant and her emerald eyes dance was more breathtaking than Clark had imagined. Pete was right, she was beautiful. Yes, it was true that he had a "crush" on Lana, but reinstating the obvious. She had a boyfriend. And Chloe, he didn't know how he felt about her. Chloe probably just regarded him as a friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Within a few minutes they had reached first period, Ms. Strictlent.  
  
"Ms. Strictlent?" Jean almost laughed at the name, "Ms. Strict. Strictlent.her name makes her sound mean."  
  
Clark pushed open the door.  
  
"... And that is how..." She paused when she saw them walk into the room, "Oh hello, and welcome. You must be Jean Grey? The exchange student from Bayville. ah well, I see you and Clark seem to know each other, so I'm guessing you would be probably most comfortable sitting next to someone you know.  
  
Jean shook her head as if to say she agreed. **I guess it's really true what they say, what's in a name? **  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Well students that was the bell.. and no homework tonight. HAVE FUN!"  
  
Ms. Strictlent stood by the door and waved to all her students as they walked past.  
  
"Is she for real?" Jean let out a giggly smile.  
  
"As far as we know.... but Chloe insists that she's an alien from another planet," Clark said halfheartedly.  
  
The thought bothered him. It wasn't because of who he was, it was what he was. It pained him to think about not being "normal." He could wish and wish until he was blue in the face, but it wouldn't change the fact that he wasn't human. No one could see Clark Kent for what he really was, with the exception of his mom and dad. He felt so confused, trapped and lonely. There was no one else he could really talk to about his abilities, to tell someone. anyone how he really felt. He hoped that someday they would accept him for HIM. But he knew that day would be a long way off.  
  
Jean smiled, "Aliens? I think that's just a little too farfetched."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: If you're wondering why I keep making 'em smile. It's cause I'm on serious coffee overload right now. not only that but I think we're all are pretty much obsessed over Tom Welling. Especially that smile.. He has like the most GORGEOUS smile.. Duh, because he is GORGEOUS!!! .. Please leave a message after the *BEEP*!!!! Hehehehe I am sooo crazy, anyways.. Ummm here's the next part. Note: I'm seriously trying not to make Jean, so much like Lana. But they've got so much stuff in common it's kinda scary, ya know. Except 4 the fact that Lana doesn't throw "tantrums" soooooo. Chap. 7 I think???  
  
  
  
  
  
**This indicates a thought**  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"So where are you two going? Clark quickly spun around and came face to face with Lana.  
  
"Gym. I think." Jean squinted at the schedule.  
  
Lana shook her head, "Oh, I didn't want to bother you. I just wanted to know if you were going to the Talon later." She smiled.  
  
Clark nodded. Normally a smile or even a smirk from Lana would turn him into a slobbering St. Bernard puppy. But today her smile just didn't have that effect.  
  
"Well, I think Chloe and Pete were looking for you Clark." She continued, "I'll see you in class."  
  
She walked away Whitney following closely at her heel.  
  
Jean recognized him from the bus, "I didn't know he was Lana's boyfriend?"  
  
"Who... Whitney?" Clark said with an unusual amount of melancholy in his voice.  
  
"Yeah... you okay?" She sensed that something was up just from the tone of his voice. Jean looked up at him, her eyes filled with sympathy.  
  
He instantly perked up. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"You really like her, don't you?"  
  
"No... I... uh." He laughed nervously.  
  
"That's a yes!" She smiled. "Haven't you heard that true love is fifty percent friendship and fifty percent romance? I know it's really lame," She paused, "but I think that you and Lana have the friendship part down, and I'm under the impression that she has feelings for you too."  
  
**Even if I did have to kinda probe her mind to find out what they were...I guess my jealous streak just kicked in.** She thought to herself.  
  
He looked at her uncertainly.  
  
**He's so cute when he does that. ** "Just trust me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In gym they were outside playing soccer. Clark could have easily won the game, a combination of swift speed and unbeatable strength and he would be unstoppable. Unfortunately that was the problem he wasn't allowed to use his abilities. His parents feared that someone would get hurt, be suspicious, ask questions and he would be taken away from them. Besides, everyone would think he was... a freak.  
  
"Hey relax, you'll be fine." Jean patted his arm.  
  
His jaw clenched, as he though of all the possibilities. Messing up and using his powers meant that everyone would find out what he really was. Sometimes just the thought scared him; he didn't even want to know what would happen when it was time to face reality."  
  
Jean still sensed his uneasiness. "Clark, hey it's not if you win or lose. Right? It's all about going out there and having fun." She giggled, "I just sounded like a middle school football coach."  
  
Hearing this he smiled.  
  
**There's something about Jean, whenever I talk to her... It's like she understands exactly what I'm trying to say. It may be a special link, kindred spirits, who knows, but I feel like I can tell her anything. **  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally the end of class, many of the students were bent over rubbing their ankles and tending to wounds on their knees. The ones that weren't injured were chatting happily to friends and fellow classmates.  
  
  
  
"Grey!" Coach Arnold bellowed.  
  
"I've only been here a day, and he's already calling me by my last name." She murmured to Lana.  
  
She nonchalantly walked over to where Coach Arnold was standing.  
  
"I saw you out there, and I've decided I want you to play for the team. Heck, I'll even make you captain. It's been a while since we had a good captain and I really think you'd do the team some good. So whaddya say?"  
  
"I.."  
  
"Great. Just get these forms filled out, and have them on my desk tomorrow morning. See you at practice tomorrow."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that all about?" Lana inquired of Jean when she got back into the line.  
  
"Coach, just asked me to join the soccer team. Or more like he TOLD me I was on it."  
  
"Hey... it's Coach Arnold."  
  
"I just hope he doesn't make a habit out of it." Jean said waving the paper around.  
  
"It's probably already a habit." Lana chuckled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"So I guess we'll have to go to the Talon. Now that you made the soccer team."  
  
School had ended about four hours ago and Chloe, Jean, Pete and Clark were taking a break to go to the Talon.  
  
"I didn't exactly SAY I was joining the team, Clark. Coach Arnold just kinda told me I was and I still have to ask your parents if it's okay."  
  
"There's no reason why you shouldn't, you're great at soccer."  
  
"Ummmmmm... ahhhh... yeah." Pete had to agree with Clark, he had seen Jean earlier on the field and she was remarkably talented.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sooooo, that was very enlightening!" Chloe said sarcastically. "But right now my mind is only focused on one thing, that white chocolate espresso that seems to be calling my name." She literally seemed to hop away.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Jean smiled.  
  
"Yeah but only when she hasn't had her coffee and even when she has, she's still a little.."  
  
"I heard that KENT!" Chloe called from about a mile ahead of them.  
  
Jean, Pete and Clark laughed hysterically.  
  
"I swear all that coffee gives her superpowers... SUPER HEARING!" Pete joked.  
  
"Haha, very funny guys." Although she couldn't help but join in on their laughter.  
  
The bell on the Talon door rang loudly indicating that more customers had arrived.  
  
"Usual booth?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.  
  
Pete nodded.  
  
Within minutes they had struck up a conversation, the usual school related topics. Classes, teachers, stuff of that nature...  
  
"NO one eats the skin of the kiwi fruit. That's just really weird." Chloe laughed.  
  
"Hey if something tastes good why not eat it." Jean attempted a mock pout, "It's almost like eating the skin of an apple. Right? Anyways I don't care what you guys think." She waved her hands around, emphasizing, "You should really try it ... Hey I bet you eat hotdogs, that's worse. Ya know they're made with pig hearts."  
  
"W-what?" Chloe was laughing so hard that coffee had started to dribble down her chin.  
  
"My teacher told us when we were dissecting pig hearts in biology. He was like, 'don't say ewww... say yummmm,' she took a sip of her latte, "And that's when he told us that they grind pig hearts and the other leftover items. of the pig, to make hotdogs."  
  
"JEAN?!"  
  
Jean and Chloe were still laughing even as Pete and Clark shook their heads.  
  
"Sorry *snort* Clark, it's just... *snort* you should have seen the look on your face. when I told you guys that... it's just... *hic* it's just... FUNNY!" Jean still couldn't control her laughter.  
  
"After this, I probably won't be able to eat hotdogs for a very long time." Pete looked at the table a smile appearing on his face.  
  
"The caffeine must be seriously messing with their brains." Clark added.  
  
Jean laughed again.  
  
*ring ring* The bell on the door rang again announcing that more customers had arrived.  
  
Lex stepped into the Talon, being closely followed by a rather youthful, petite girl. She had curly brown hair that came up to her shoulders and had it slightly pulled back into two pigtails. She had on baby blue jacket, which was most likely to cover her sleeveless, midriff cloud printed top that clearly stated 'ANGEL' in blue glittery letters, her bellbottom jeans covered her shoes just right so that only the front half of her shoe could be seen. Her overly large hoop earrings finished the ensemble.  
  
"Clark!"  
  
Clark spun around suddenly, "Hey Lex!"  
  
"Uh, I gotta go," this was obviously Pete's cue to leave. He hated the way Clark and Lex were good friends. It's not like Clark didn't know how he felt about the Luthors, and Clark being Lex's friend just made him even more annoyed with the whole thing. Pete exited from the booth catching a wave from Jean as he went.  
  
Lana was taking orders from a bunch of guys in the next booth over, but paused when she saw Lex, "checking up on business?"  
  
"Actually," he said with a smile, "I'm showing Staci here, around town. She's the daughter of an old friend in Metropolis."  
  
Staci smiled sweetly, her eyes set contently on Clark.  
  
"Yep, and I can speak for myself ya know," The young girl smiled again, "Hi! I'm STACI Vandoft!" She practically thrust her hand out at Clark.  
  
****************************************************** TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'm really sorry about the previous chapters being soooo uhhh boring and stuff. But ya just can't jump into the plot of the story without an explanation.... right? So this is where it gets interesting.... if anyone is actually still reading this, keep reading.  
  
  
  
**This indicates that someone's thinking **  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark shook the young girl's hand, and she smiled satisfied.  
  
"So what brings you to Smallville?" Chloe tried to hide the resentful expression on her face.  
  
"Oh ya know, just visiting a friend. Besides my mom says it'll do me some good to get out of the city for a while." Staci shrugged.  
  
Jean cut in, "So you're not going to miss school or anything?"  
  
"Nope," she replied a little too smug, "I'm taking a mid-school year vacation."  
  
"Oh," Jean mimed.  
  
"So Lex. I know you have to go to a 'board meeting'," Staci waved her fingers in the air as if to symbolizing quotation marks, "... and everything. So maybe I can hang here for a while.... ya know."  
  
Lex shot her a 'what are you up to?' look.  
  
"I mean I was just thinking," she smiled slyly, "that maybe, I can stay here for a while. ya know get a latte and such."  
  
Lex looked puzzled, "I thought you said you didn't drink coffee? You said something about the taste and it staining your teeth."  
  
Jean and Chloe snickered.  
  
"Hey, that was before." ** before I met Clark anyway** "Besides I really wanna see the rest of the town and you've gotta leave. So..."  
  
Chloe guessed at what she was getting at, and sighed. Which no one seemed to notice.  
  
"It's okay Lex. We wouldn't mind showing her around town."  
  
** Clark, always the gentleman. ** Chloe smiled and relaxed into the seat.  
  
"Great!" Staci squealed, her face lit up with excitement.  
  
"Okay then." Lex turned to leave. ** Clark you don't know what you've gotten yourself into. **  
  
Staci scooted into Pete's now empty seat, which just so happened to be right next to Clark.  
  
She smiled yet again.  
  
Jean rolled her eyes and continued sipping on her latte. Chloe was trying to act as if there wasn't an overactive, boy crazy, hormonal, thirteen-year- old girl facing her.  
  
Clark looked around the room earnestly; he really didn't have a clue on what to say.  
  
"So you're from Metropolis, eh?" Jean said putting down her latte, "Is it really as glamorous and beautiful as everyone says?"  
  
"Yes to the first question and ummm I really don't know. to the second one.. It's as glamorous as a big city can get, I guess."  
  
Jean nodded and continued, "So you're in eighth grade?"  
  
"Yep. Why... aren't you guys like in ninth or something?"  
  
Jean snickered, "No.... well I don't think so anyway. Next year I'll be graduating."  
  
"Oh so you're a junior? That's cool!" She beamed, *beat* "So how about that tour?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So.. small town. Huh? Ya know in Metropolis there's like all these shopping plazas and malls and ya know there's like this club, but it's like for teens. My friends and I go there every weekend." Staci was literally talking everyone's ear off, half the hour was spent listening to her rambling on about Metropolis, her friends and family.  
  
"Uh huh." Jean was always taught to grin and bear it. Staci was only a little kid after all. She had attempted to answer most of what she threw at her, but after ten minutes of nonstop questions her answers were reduced to 'yeahs...umms.....uh huhs... yeps.... nopes and sures'. Chloe and Clark somehow remained silent through all of this.  
  
"Sooooo Jean... Um that's really cool how you're from Bayville and everything."  
  
"I live in Bayville but I was born in Connecticut." She corrected her.  
  
"Oh that's cool, so umm..."  
  
Chloe couldn't take it anymore, this girl was driving her crazy. "Hey, let's play a game. It's called, "Who can be the quietest until we get to the Luthor Mansion."  
  
Staci folded her arms, scowled, and leaned back into the seat of the car, "Sheesh. Ya don't have to be so snarky."  
  
Clark almost laughed. When was Chloe never snarky? It just seemed to fit in with her character. She was witty, funny and unlike Lana, she was less of the damsel in distress type and he could always count on her to cheer him up.  
  
"Look," Chloe said slightly frustrated, "I'm only saying that you should take a break. I'm sure you're tired?"  
  
"Cha." her voice raised a notch, " I'M NOT A LITTLE KID YA KNOW!!! I AM IN EIGHTH GRADE!!!" she slammed her foot, "AND LIVING IN AMERICA I THINK I HAVE THE LIBERTY OF NOT EVEN REGARDING YOUR STATEMENT!!!!!"  
  
Staci's sudden outburst of rage reminded Jean of herself. She silently laughed at the rather odd comparison. Sure, NOW they were seeing that sweet, innocent side of her but Jean had a rather explosive temper and often didn't let things go, without a fight. It was just who she was at times. She remembered the time when Scott had insisted that girls always needed "big strong men " to save them. Well, it wasn't exactly what he had said, but he said something like it. Jean had held a grudge against him for over a week. But she had to admit it was fun to help others with her powers. Humans just didn't understand.  
  
At this point Jean was beginning to tire of Staci's sudden outbursts. Although she wouldn't admit it, Staci was really starting to annoy her A LOT!  
  
"Look Staci," Jean began, "maybe Chloe's right. I mean you MUST BE TIRED AND WANT TO GO TO SLEEP. RIGHT NOW." She said forcefully, her eyes slanted to that of a cat's. Staci being lulled by some "strange force" found herself drifting slowly into a deep trance.  
  
"Yeah. nap." she yawned sleepily, "that. sounds.*yawn*good." Staci said drifting off to sleep.  
  
Chloe and Clark looked at each other astonished.  
  
"How.... how did you do that?" Chloe tried to hire the suspicious look that was creeping up to her face.  
  
"Do what," Jean smiled slyly, "I guess she was just really tired."  
  
Clark frowned he didn't believe it for even a second and was getting the feeling that Chloe didn't either.  
  
"Okay? If you say so." Chloe was still weary about the incident, but decided to let it go.  
  
Everyone was silent for the rest of the trip, except for the occasional *snore* from Staci.  
  
** Why the heck did I do that? I'm so stupid. ** She silent cursed herself, ** what was I thinking?!?! Now they're going to be really suspicious and Chloe being the curious and determined reporter that she is. is going to put two and two together and figure out that I'm a MUTANT!!! She'll probably tell Clark and he'll think....he'll think. I'm a freak! ** The thought of Clark knowing what she was.......was painful, and unbearable. She loved him, and although he probably didn't have the same feelings for her that she had for him, Jean figured that once Clark found out the truth, he would like her even less.  
  
**I have to know what they're thinking. I know. I'm not supposed to use my powers to "explore" other people's minds but it's not like it was a promise or anything. And it's just this ONE time. **  
  
  
  
Jean slid back into her seat, closed her eyes and focused on reading Clark's thoughts.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Jean scowled, and focused even more, trying to read Clark's thoughts.  
  
**That's funny. ** She tried again, **This hasn't happened before. He must have some kind of mental force field on his mind. It's not letting me get through. **  
  
  
  
**What's wrong I should be able to read his thoughts?? Maybe, my powers are gone.. But that can't be right. ** She pressed her back into the seat.  
  
**I have to be sure that they aren't gone. ** Reading Chloe's mind was a snap compared to trying to "hack" into Clark's thoughts.  
  
She furrowed her brow. **Okay so my powers aren't gone... Why can't I read Clark's thoughts? I normally can read everyone else's thoughts; humans, mutants, animals. Why not Clark....... unless he's not.... he's not human... but that just doesn't make any sense. **  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Staci... Staci... STACI!!!!" Chloe was desperately trying to get Staci's attention. She had been asleep for a little over an hour.  
  
"Yeah, what? I'm up. Gosh, don't have a freakin' COW!" She said groggily and rubbed her eyes.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, "I was just going to tell you that we were here."  
  
"Don't you think I realized that!" Staci snapped and flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
Chloe sighed but didn't say anything, remembering all that had been said in the car. Staci's high pitched, I'm-so-full-of myself-voice echoed in her ears. "I'm on the cheerleading squad, it's so fun. I am so good at cheerleading. Yesterday I went to a party it was so cool, until the cops came and arrested a few guys and stuff, ya know. And the one before that..."  
  
  
  
"Bye Jean, Bye Clark!" She called from the castle door, totally disregarding Chloe.  
  
"Bye!" Jean called back. Clark just smiled and waved.  
  
Staci turned around and disappeared into the giant castle.  
  
The trio got back into the car and drove off.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Jean said once she had clicked on her seat beat. "I seriously thought I was gonna DIE! I mean she was talking my ear off the ENTIRE TIME!!! And she was so modest," Jean said sarcastically. "I was literally going to explode."  
  
Clark couldn't believe his ears, **Jean? **  
  
Chloe agreed, "Yeah, next time don't volunteer to baby-sit snooty little kids, Clark."  
  
Clark was about to protest, but Chloe's distraught look told him better.  
  
Jean nodded, "But he wouldn't be Clark if he didn't. You just have that, 'I care about everyone' attitude. That's what I like about you." She smiled. **Did I just say that?? **  
  
He smiled too, "Yeah, Chloe calls it my 'Savior Complex.'  
  
"It's true. You're always running off to save someone. Whether it' s Lana or Me or Pete or some random stranger. And after you saved Whitney from certain death. The name Clark Kent was practically used in every household in Smallville!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Jean said surprised.  
  
"Chloe, don't you think you're exaggerating." Clark said a little embarrassed.  
  
"No way, you're an icon now Clark. I can see the headlines now 'Superboy Saves Young Girl from the Clutches of yet another Meteor Infected Monster.'  
  
"Chloe." Clark began.  
  
"What's a meteor freak?" Jean wondered.  
  
"Clark, you haven't told her." Chloe mock scolded him.  
  
"I was going to leave that to you."  
  
Jean looked confused.  
  
"Sorry, ummm let's see a meteor freak. Okay, meteors crash down on Smallville over thirteen years ago, meteors contaminate small town, weird things start happening, cows with two heads, man with extra finger, etc. etc., meteors start affecting people, causing them to mutate and have evil...'I want to get revenge on the rest of the world' powers. So in short Meteor freaks."  
  
Jean nodded. The so-called meteor freaks were only humans who had turned into mutants because of the rocks. They were not born mutants, but they were still giving all mutants a bad rep.  
  
"Yep although," Chloe paused, "I'm still trying to convince the rest of the world that the meteors are the cause of all our troubles and weird happenings in this town and not the Luthors, as many people seem to believe."  
  
Clark winced at Chloe's statement, Jean noticed.  
  
"Well not necessarily, do they have any proof that the meteors are really the cause, or is that just a theory?" Jean insisted. Obviously Clark was keeping something from her and from Chloe. She didn't know what, but whatever it was; it had to be something really big.  
  
"Okay so it is just a theory, but whenever something weird happens, it's not a conscience that the meteors rocks are there too." She pointed out.  
  
Jean tried again, "It's just that, you can't blame Mother Nature for everything. Sometimes things just happen for a reason, and ya gotta just take whatever life throws at you, no matter how big or small. I mean just picture what life in this town would be like without the meteors... how much everything would change. I think they have a purpose and eventually we'll find out why but until then everyone just has to learn that the Luthors or the meteors are not at fault."  
  
Clark looked at Jean for a second; it was like she could see through his very soul. Almost as if she was talking directly to him.  
  
"Okay?" Chloe looked puzzled, "Has anyone ever told you to become an activist of some sort?"  
  
"No," she laughed, "I really haven't thought of it."  
  
"Well, trust me when I say you should really consider it. I can totally picture you in business attire, speaking to the members of congress." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Chloe continued, "And your views on the whole, 'what started this' topic are?" The question was directed at Clark.  
  
"Um, I guess....... the meteors," Clark said half-heartedly.  
  
Jean frowned; there really was something different about Clark. It was that obvious that he was hiding something, but what?  
  
*********************************************************************** TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry, the next chapter is really going to be more ummmmm what's the word... suspenseful. Yeah, that's it! Suspenseful, anyways ummm I bet you can't guess who the meteor freak is! Ha ha ha ha ha- HA! So if I still have readers and reviewers, read on! The words to the song don't belong to me. They are property of X-men Evolution... just to make that clear.  
  
Note: Thank you guys 4 the reviews, Tora Tigress's idea about a Rogue/Clark pairing got me thinking. I don't think it's ever been done before... But it would be a great idea for a fic. *Hummmm*  
  
**Indicates that someone is thinking **  
  
~~ Are the lyrics to the song.... just to let you know~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
"So, you're back? Have fun?" Lex smirked.  
  
"Yep I sure did. Too bad you had to go to that 'meeting'. Clark is really great." **And cute too! ** "So, did anything come for me today?"  
  
"Other than the Smallville Ledger?" Lex held up the copy of the Ledger.  
  
"Thanks!" Staci walked over and gave him a friendly hug, "I'm seriously trying to figure out why people love this town. "  
  
She smiled sweetly and retreated to her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Staci flung herself onto the bed and opened the copy of the Ledger. Her eyes skimming across the pages. She stopped when she glimpsed at one article in particular, "Mutated Cow escalates Suspicions", below the subtitle was a picture of a badly deformed cow. Its enormous head was now double its original size. Each of its four legs were bent in, one leg was smaller than the others, causing its gate to be off terribly. Staci clenched and unclenched her fists as she continued reading the article. **Who does this guy think he is? **  
  
"Authorities seem to think that pesticides found in a local stream behind the Patterson farm, are to blame for this cow's sudden mutation." She read, "Another Luthorcorp incident? This reporter seems to think so. Lex Luthor has caused more problems in Smallville than the meteor shower of eighty- nine. When will this madness stop..."  
  
She threw the paper at the wall angrily. He had no right to say that about Lex, sure it was a free country but what he did was just plain wrong. Lex was really a nice guy, people just didn't get over the fact that his last name just so happened to be Luthor, it was just a title, unfortunately the son had to pay for the sins of the father, so to speak. He didn't deserve that. Staci and Lex had been friends for a long time, not to mention the fact that she had a slight crush on him... who wouldn't?  
  
**The stupid people in this town just can't see that, ** she thought. Staci slowly walked over to the corrupted paper. "Matthew Stover" she smiled craftily to herself and walked out of the room. Her green beaded bracelets glowing brightly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What does he want me to do now?" Matthew Stover sat at his desk typing away frantically at the keys. Everyone else had gone home, but being the workaholic he was, staying late at the office was a normal everyday thing. He yawned sleepily. "Whatever article Steve wants me write, it'll have to wait until the morning." He slowly got up and picked up his keys. He locked the door on his way out. Not noticing the swift figure that seemed to zoom into the parking lot.  
  
He continued walking to his car, grabbed his car keys and slowly put them into the car door.  
  
He could have sworn he heard a rustle behind him and turned around to investigate.  
  
"You!" The figure was hiding in the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" He tried to hide the fear in his voice.  
  
"You... who do you think you are, writing an article like that. You don't even-" Her voice was cut off when he turned to go into his car.  
  
Matthew realizing it was only a girl, and a very young one at that, ignored her and attempted to get into his car. "Hey lady, I can't help that you don't like my article, life's like that... so just deal!"  
  
"I'm not done talking to you," she persisted and grabbed his arm.  
  
He instantly fell to the ground. dead.  
  
"Omygosh, what's happening to me?" She turned her hands over and over studying them, an appalling look on her face.  
  
The look of regret slowly disappeared and was replaced with something else. Contentment.  
  
She kicked Stover's corpse before turning to leave, hands in her pockets, humming a happy tune.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Monday morning, another day at school. ** Jean sighed, it wasn't that she didn't want to go to school, because Smallville High was great, well as great as a school can get anyway. It was just... weird. Like she was stuck in a mode, every morning she would go to school expecting to see Taryn, Duncan or Scott... she still hadn't gotten over the fact that she wasn't going to see them, for a long time. Her mind just hadn't comprehended it yet.  
  
But Chloe, Pete and Clark had proved to be great friends, who tried their best to make her feel at home. She smiled as she thought of Clark. He wasn't like any other guy she had met before, handsome, stunning, sweet and he had that amazing smile. Clark just seemed to really understand her, and it was great to finally have someone that she felt so comfortable talking to.  
  
**The one person I'd really want to tell my secret to, would have to be Clark...he just seems like the type of person that wouldn't look down on me because, I'm different. But then again, sometimes even your best friends will turn against you when they find out that darker side of your life. **  
  
  
  
She put one of her CDs into the stereo on the dresser, keeping the volume at a considerable level.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~I'm just your sweet next-door neighbor I do what I'm told And I never cause any trouble I'm so much more than meets the eye But there's something than I keep hidden deep inside~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hummmmm, which color, which color?" Deciding on the perfect nail polish color was tough, especially when there were so many choices. "Midnight blue, candy apple red, bubble gum pink... Sour apple green..." Jean couldn't decide, there were so many choices. "MIDNIGHT BLUE!!!" She exclaimed aloud.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Don't mess with my kind Don't play with my mind I'm only a girl But I can move the world Don't put me down Or kick me to the ground I'll be up in a flash My superhuman blast~~  
  
  
  
  
  
She remembered that one time when they; Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Amara, and Tabitha, had decided to start the Bayville Sirens. Dancing in the music store, to this song in fact. It had been so much fun, but that was before the police told them not to help citizens with their powers.  
  
**You would think they would be happy, to finally have a "heroine."** She thought, **But no, they want you to stop saving the world. It didn't make any sense. **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~I may be out to have a little bit of fun I've got a life of my own and it's just begun I've got powers that you can't deny Treat me wrong and I'll be gone in the blink of an eye~~  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Don't mess with my kind Don't play with my mind I'm only a girl But I can move the world Don't put me down Or kick me to the ground I'll be up in a flash My superhuman blast~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The deep blue polish was still drying. She rushed to put on another pair of black platform sandals, different this time. Instead of the black elastic band sandals, this pair was resembled a flip-flop, with a string of black onyx beads that decorated the shoe beautifully. She slid them on just as the knock at the door pulled her away from her other "business."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Don't mess with my kind Don't play with my mind I'm only a girl But I can move the world Don't put me down Or kick me to the ground I'll be up in a flash My superhuman blast~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come in!"  
  
It was Clark, "Hey, sleep well?"  
  
Jean nodded; he was so caring, so kind, whenever she was around him she would get a really bad case of the warm fuzzies.  
  
"Yep, you?" She continued brushing her red hair, her eyes never leaving the mirror.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jean continued. "Need anything?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready."  
  
"Oops," She made a face that suggested that she forgot... again. "I'm never going to get this right. Am I?"  
  
Clark smiled, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Let's hope so, one day you're going to wake up and your breakfast will have disappeared."  
  
"Clark Kent!" She turned around, hands on her hips, pretending to be shocked, "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"You never know."  
  
Jean laughed and lightly elbowed him in his side.  
  
"I'll be there in a sec."  
  
She resumed her glance back to the mirror brushing off imaginary dirt from her blue hipster flares. Fixing her sleeveless light blue top, she toyed with the "sleeves" that weren't exactly attached to the shirt. They were halfway up her forearm and the elastic that held them there was getting on her nerves. She had only bought it because she liked how the shirt and sleeves were separate and the way the sleeves flared out.  
  
"Sometime before now and next Christmas..." He said teasingly.  
  
"Ummm okay, hold on." She was still applying her vanilla flavored lip- gloss, and vanilla body spray. "I'm coming."  
  
She turned, fluffed out her hair and followed Clark down the steps.  
  
"Ooo wait, forgot something."  
  
He rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
Jean came back down the stairs again, messenger bag slung across her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry. Forgot."  
  
"Must be a girl thing."  
  
"Hey," she corrected him; "Some guys take a really long time getting ready. It's not just girls you know."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
They both entered into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning!" Jean called more cheerfully that usual.  
  
"How much coffee did you have this morning?" Clark raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I had a cup before I went to bed last night." She smiled.  
  
"Obviously the effects haven't worn off yet."  
  
"Shut up!" She playfully elbowed him again.  
  
After they all exchanged 'good mornings' and hugs Jean took a seat at the table.  
  
"It's a shame about Matthew Stover," Martha was putting away the dishes, "imagine what his wife and kids are going through right now... I think I'll bring them a pie."  
  
Jean looked around nervously, **Pie? Pie! I love PIE! **  
  
"It just doesn't make any sense," Jonathan continued.  
  
Jean noticed the copy of the Ledger on the table, "May I?"  
  
"Of course," Martha smiled.  
  
Jean opened to the page on Matthew Stover, "Forty year old Matthew Phillip Stover was pronounced dead this morning of unknown causes. 'There was no bodily injury, no evidence of murder by weapon,' said Lowell county Sheriff; Sheriff Wong, 'an autopsy was conducted earlier and no drugs or poisons were present in his system. He was a perfectly healthy man. Something like this just isn't explanatory."  
  
Jean stopped looking at the article and raised her head up, "Does stuff like this always happen here?"  
  
"Welcome to Smallville." Clark said sarcastically.  
  
Jean let the previous events sink in slowly, she wasn't so sure if this town was everything Mr. Chaplin had made it out to be; sure it was small, the people were friendly and it was beautiful, but like everything, this town definitely had it's secrets.  
  
"Well we better get going. I wouldn't want Clark to miss the bus on account of my time-consuming grooming methods." Jean smiled mockingly. "Oww!" She recoiled when he hit her arm gently.  
  
He looked at her with concern; sometimes he didn't know his own strength.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just kidding." 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Okay I know the end of the 9th chapter was like, a total flirt fest. But it's just Jean's character, she's just, no offense 2 Jean or anything, but she's just a FLIRT! Her bio even says so. As much as I really love writing this story, the truth must be told. And she may be kinda out of character but ummmm I dunno. The big question of the day: Why did I put the song in the last chapter? Answer: Well... uhhhh... Because I LOVE IT, and I can so do that! Being the author gives me that kinda power. Muahahahahahahaha! Kidding... Chapter 10!  
  
  
  
**Indicates a thought **  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Clark asked questionably.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Jean frowned; she wasn't a pathetic weakling that fell helplessly to the ground whenever someone even tapped her. The thought upset her, **Is he calling me weak?! **  
  
Clark realized what she was thinking and quickly tried to explain. "It's just that you keep fidgeting."  
  
"Yeah, it's these stupid sleeves. I don't even know why I bought it, because it's annoying the heck outta me!" She frustratedly blew away a stand of hair that fell onto her face.  
  
"There's the bus."  
  
"Yep," Jean agreed reluctantly, "Oh, and I'm not coming straight home after school. I've got a soccer game today." She patted the gym bag that hung across her other shoulder.  
  
He nodded, "I doubt I'll be going anywhere either. Knowing Chloe she probably already hung the 'Mysterious Murder' article on the 'Wall of Weird,' and is most likely going to drag us along to investigate after school."  
  
"That sounds like fun."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Clark grinned, "Chloe makes it her mission to make sure that none of us misses out on the latest meteor freak sighting."  
  
"Oh." Jean forged a smile, "Well when I finish practice do you think it'll be okay if I drop by."  
  
"I'm sure Chloe won't mind if you tag along."  
  
"Great."  
  
The door to the giant yellow school bus flung open and they both climbed aboard.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A tremendous pass by number 9, Jessica Rilens to number 1, Jean Grey both of the Smallville crows." The announcer boomed over the speaker.  
  
The game was tied 12 to 12 and with only five minutes left in the game, something had to be done or it would be considered a draw, Coach Arnold was definitely not going to be satisfied with that.  
  
Jean's sunk her cleats into the damp earth, bracing herself for the next "attack."  
  
"Oh, number 4 Tara Johnson from the Ravens now has the ball and is attempting a chip pass to number 7, Casey Sterling and... WHOA, a beautiful bicycle kick delivered by Grey. Kate Evens has the ball now and... GOAL!!!!!!" The announcer jumps up and down in the booth enthusiastically, knocking over his chair in the process, "THE SMALLVILLE CROWS HAVE WON THE GAME 13 TO 12!!! And what a game it was folks!"  
  
"YEAH!!!!" The crowd cheered. And the mascot for Smallville High came out onto the field and did a little dance.  
  
The rest of the members of the team are running onto the field, jumping up and down exchanging hugs and shouting "We won!!!!! YEAH! WOO HOO!"  
  
"Hey! Let's go to the Talon and get some coffee," Kate suggested, "I mean Jean did win the game after all."  
  
"I didn't win anything, you scored the winning goal." Jean corrected her.  
  
"Yeah but who scored most of the goals throughout the entire game, who's the one responsible for getting us this far, who's a great team captain, WHO'S THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO DO A BICYCLE KICK!?" Kate added.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"JEAN JEAN JEAN JEAN!!" They started cheering, and then the crowd joined in too.  
  
"JEAN JEAN JEAN JEAN JEAN JEAN JEAN YEAHHHHH!!!"  
  
Jean just smiled and waved feeling pretty confident with herself. She slung her varsity jacket over her shoulders and exited the field.  
  
"Sorry guys, as much as I would love a cup of coffee right now, I sorta promised my friends that I would meet up with them later, okay?"  
  
"Sure." A random member of the team called.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"... But why would anyone want to kill Matthew Stover?" Chloe said while adding the latest addition to the 'Wall of Weird'.  
  
"Yeah, it does seem a little odd." Pete was observing the pictures that Chloe had printed out of Stover's corpse. "But this is just disgusting."  
  
"Afraid Pete?" She teased.  
  
"No, I'm just kinda leery about the whole thing."  
  
"Well judging by the evidence here, I'd say we have another meteor freak on our hands." Chloe added matter-of-factly.  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"People just don't die of unknown causes, Clark. It's just not... normal."  
  
"When is anything in this town ever 'normal'?" Pete stated, putting the article back on Chloe's desk.  
  
"Exactly, I was jus-" Chloe was cut off abruptly when a head popped into the door.  
  
It was Lana. "Sorry I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."  
  
"I just came to drop off my article for the Torch." She handed the disk to Chloe.  
  
"Thanks." Chloe accepted the disk and sat down at her computer.  
  
"No problem." Lana smiled sweetly, "So I was wondering if it would be okay to write my next article about the soccer game?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Over the past couple of months Lana and Chloe had actually managed to become really good friends.  
  
"Well okay, thanks. I'll see you guys later then?"  
  
"Hopefully, we're going to the Talon later." Clark told her.  
  
"Great, I'll see you then!" Lana smiled once more and walked out of the room.  
  
"Ummm did I just see what I thought I saw?" Chloe pretended to be shocked.  
  
"I think so Chloe." Pete shook his head.  
  
Clark had no idea what they were talking about. He didn't remember seeing anything, or had he? "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"You," Chloe basically shouted at him, "This is like the first time in the history of our teenage lives that you didn't act like a love sick puppy around a certain raven haired, ex-cheerleader!"  
  
"I dunno, Lana's not having her effect on me anymore." He looked down at the ground.  
  
Chloe cheered silently to herself, **Maybe there's hope for me after all. **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*knock knock* Someone else was knocking this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lana must have forgotten her backpack." Chloe went to answer the door.  
  
"I'll bet five dollars it's Jean." Pete smirked.  
  
"Pete is that all you think about?" Chloe smiled jokingly.  
  
"Probably..." Clark added.  
  
Chloe and Clark laughed.  
  
"Haha, you people must think you're pretty hilarious. Just keep laughing... you won't be when you're sixty and have horrible wrinkles from laughing so much."  
  
"PETE," She couldn't help but smile when she was around them, both Clark and Pete always made sure that she was in a good mood, "That's why there's wrinkle cream! So you can laugh all you want now and not have to worry about the effects of it later." Chloe opened the door and sure enough the red headed girl stood in the doorway, a placid smile plastered across her face.  
  
"Pay up, Chlo." Yeah, Pete had skill.. or luck. Maybe it was luck, maybe it was chance, or maybe Clark had told him that Jean was coming in the torch office, when Chloe went to get a coffee refill.  
  
"Fine." Chloe handed him the five-dollar bill, but somehow she felt if she was tricked into it.  
  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," Jean apologized, "but the soccer game's over and I decided to drop by. Hope you don't mind."  
  
"NO! Not at all," Pete seemed to answer for all of them," Chloe was just about to lead us on our little 'Witch Hunt' so we could always use the extra person."  
  
"Witch hunt?" She looked confused, "I take it we're going to look for this so called mutant?"  
  
"Yep," Chloe added.  
  
"That sounds, Great!" It wasn't the mutant that scared her, it was the thought of having the meteor freak attack them and debating over whether she should let them all die by not using her abilities or using her 'abilities' to save them, but dealing with the consequences of many people, if not the whole world, finding out about her powers. That was a risk that she couldn't take.  
  
"So, heard you won the game," Clark smiled at her, "congratulations."  
  
"Thanks," **He has such a gorgeous smile. ** "But it really was a team effort."  
  
"So what we do know, is that Matthew Stover's body was found in the Smallville Ledger parking lot Monday morning, so the murder must have happened sometime the previous night." Chloe said picking up her digital camera, preparing to take more pictures.  
  
"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why someone would want to kill him," Clark frowned.  
  
"Well what if someone had a thing against the Ledger, maybe they were supposed to get the job that Stover had, and killed him for some kind of revenge. I don't know. I need more coffee." Chloe walked back over to the coffee pot.  
  
"Wait a second," Jean picked up a copy of last Sunday's Ledger that happened to be lying on the desk.  
  
"Look at this." She opened to the page with the subtitle 'Mutated Cow Escalates Suspicions' "By: Matthew Stover." Jean read aloud, "Isn't it kind of weird that the person chose to kill him after this article was published."  
  
"You think there's a connection?" Clark read over the paper that Jean gave him.  
  
"Yeah, the person that killed Stover waited until he wrote the article about Luthorcorp, or more importantly Lex Luthor."  
  
Clark looked shocked, "You think Lex did this?"  
  
"No, no, that's not what I'm saying," Jean said defending herself, "I'm saying it was probably some crazed, obsessed fan of Lex Luthor... or something, I dunno."  
  
Chloe also looked at the article, "That is, odd."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Lex," Pete mumbled to himself.  
  
"Just a thought," Jean slumped into a nearby chair.  
  
"Well one thing's for sure, we won't get anything figured out if we don't leave now." Chloe grabbed her keys and headed for the door.  
  
********************************************************************** TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Sorry if the last chapter was kinda long, and I'm really sorry if the characters keep drinking coffee. I had way too many cups of the stuff so it's rubbing off on the characters. hehe. I swear. I am so hyper!!! *sings* CHAPTER ELEVEN!!!!!  
  
Oh and I haven't forgotten about Lana...  
  
  
  
**This indicates someone's thinking **  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
"Chloe, I think this is a crime scene."  
  
"Ya think?" She said sarcastically, "just a few quick pictures." That's what she loved about Clark he was so caring, so sweet, so cute and lovable.  
  
Jean stared at the yellow chalk line for a while, looking around it for any evidence, "What's this?" She picked up a green bead, "What do you think it's from?"  
  
She held it up to Clark and the bead started to glow an eerie green. Clark was desperately trying to hide the pain that he was feeling from the meteor rock. This head was already pounding and he was starting to feel a little dizzy. The veins in his hands were bulging and swelling.  
  
"Looks like a meteor rock," Chloe stated, "I knew they were involved in this somehow."  
  
Jean examined the rock more closely, "So this is a meteor rock?" She handed the rock to Chloe.  
  
"Yep. They're linked to a lot of the weird happenings in Smallville." Chloe said accepting the bead.  
  
"Clark, you okay?" Jean peered into his eyes, something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Uh, yeah I'm fine," He said nervously, "I just remembered something I have to do at home."  
  
"Oh, okay." Jean called as he turned to leave.  
  
Jean stayed for a little while longer, trying to be of some assistance. But the whole solving mysteries thing was kinda new to her.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go and see if he's okay." Jean stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Uhhh... yeah...Bye." Before Pete could finish his sentence Jean had already ran off.  
  
"Okay." Chloe turned the bead over and over between her fingers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Jean walked all the way back to the farm, she should have taken the bus or asked Chloe or Pete to drive her back, but she really didn't want to bother them.  
  
She walked down the abandoned street, the autumn wind whipped through her hair. She pulled her jacket closer. Jean knew that Clark wasn't telling her everything about him, but then again she hadn't told him everything about her either. It was something that she just couldn't exactly figure out, being a mutant and a telepathic one at that; she had gotten really good at reading people; comprehending and understanding them. Clark was just one person whom she couldn't figure out.  
  
**Oh well, ** she stopped abruptly to find a rock blocking her path. **A meteor rock? **  
  
It glowed the exact strange green color that the bead had earlier. **He was fine, until I found... the meteor rock. **  
  
It didn't explain anything and was probably just a sheer conscience, but it did seem strange that he seemed to get sick only around the meteor rocks.  
  
**Hah, ** she levitated the rock and it flung it into the woods.  
  
Hickory Lane was just down this road, she could make it. It wasn't that far. This was one of those times that she wished she had super-speed like Pietro.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Clark!" He was working on the fence when she had interrupted him. "Need any help?"  
  
"Jean, hey!" Clark pulled off the work gloves he had been wearing, not that he needed them. He just wasn't about to raise any suspicions, "So what happened after I left?"  
  
"Nothing really, we just kept looking for evidence... clues, ya know stuff like that." She said picking up a pitchfork.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, so are you sure you're okay?" She drummed her fingers over the handle of the pitchfork.  
  
"Uhhh, yeah... Why?" **Had she figured it out? **  
  
"No reason, I just thought that you weren't feeling well. You didn't look so good back there."  
  
"Um, I feel fine. Like I said, I just had stuff to do."  
  
"Oh, okay." She shrugged, giving up. "So what do I do with this anyways?" Jean pointed to the pitchfork.  
  
Clark laughed, "You're not serious are you?"  
  
Jean crossed her arms, and stared at him exasperated.  
  
"You are, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"City girl." He smiled.  
  
"That was totally uncalled for," Jean attempted a pout, "remember Clark, I'm the one with the pitchfork. If you get outta line, I'll just *whack* ya." She made a swinging motion with the pitchfork.  
  
"Whack...ya?" He laughed again, questioning her choice of words, "You wouldn't."  
  
"You don't know that, and stop contradicting me!" She elbowed him in the side.  
  
"Do you do that elbowing people in the side thing on purpose or is it a habit?"  
  
"What? I... Hey, did you want help or not?"  
  
"Fine, fine." Clark threw up his hands in defeat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well Stover," Staci rummaged through the article, "looks like you got what you deserved."  
  
She flipped back her hair. "With this type of power I can make anyone and everyone do whatever I want."  
  
There was a light knock at the door. Staci quickly shoved the newspaper under her bed, the red graffiti and hateful words noticeable on the front page.  
  
"Lex!" She said cheerfully, "Hi!"  
  
"Hi, I thought you might want something to eat, so I..."  
  
"That's okay Lex, I'm fine!" Staci responded enthusiastically, also cutting him off mid-sentence.  
  
"Okay, if you need anything..."  
  
"I won't," another sickeningly sweet smile.  
  
Lex turned to walk out, closing the door behind him.  
  
Staci smiled wickedly, everything was working out for the best. Lex wouldn't have to worry anymore about deranged reporters or upset citizens.  
  
Things in Smallville were going to change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chuck Patterson slammed the front door to his house, "A another sunny day in the beautiful town of Smallville."  
  
Sounds of neighing horses could be heard in the stable just behind the house. Chuck picked up a bag of horse feed and nonchalantly walked over to the stable.  
  
He whistles to himself knowing that today was going to be a pretty good day, with "Luthorcorp's" chemical biohazards off of his property, everything was going smoothly, he could almost sense that today was just going to be one of those "good days".  
  
Walking quickly and happily, he suddenly stopped unsuspectedly. A large figure lay blocking the path.  
  
"RED!" Chuck dropped the horse feed and fell to his knees. Red, his beautiful Buckskin horse. Red, the mare that he entered in so many victorious horse races and shows, Red, his most prized possession, was dead. He moved the large head into his lap, stroking the horse's mane, tears falling from his eyes and staining his cheeks. "Who... who did this to ya girl?" Chuck cooed softly, trying to keep his voice from cracking. He hit the ground with his fist, his eyes fixed on the limp horse in front of him.  
  
**What's that? ** He slowly got up and began walking toward the strange barrel that was stuck in an unhealthy patch of the field. It's contents rapidly dripping into the stream. Chuck hesitated at first, but gradually dipped his hand into the murky, black water.  
  
*********************************************************************** TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Chapter 12, you braved all the other chapters 2 finally get here...... where the real stuff happens, hopefully. So this is like, the next chapter..... and ummm I just wanna thank everyone that has been reviewing, I'm really appreciating it. Sooooo next chapter!  
  
** This indicates a thought **  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
"He's beautiful." Jean said petting an almost golden Champagne horse.  
  
"Sunny?" Clark and Jean had finished building the fence and he was taking a break to show her the stables behind the barn.  
  
"Yea, he's one good looking stallion." Jean said again stroking his mane.  
  
"You wanna ride him?" He said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.  
  
"What?" She asked surprised.  
  
"It's not that late and I haven't rode this guy in ages," he said referring to a brown Thoroughbred. "Diablo, could really use the exercise."  
  
"With a name like Diablo, I can see why."  
  
"My mom named a lot of the horses, except for the Pinto, I named her when I was three."  
  
When the white and brown spotted Pinto saw Clark she neighed and tossed her head wildly.  
  
** Awww Clark as a little kid, sooo CUTE! Note- ask Ms. Kent for pictures. ** Jean smiled, "What's his name?"  
  
"Ummmm, it's...Cheer Bear." He looked away slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I think that just about everyone loved the Care bears. Even the people you least expected like; Whitney or Lex." Clark shot her a puzzled look, "I had Care bear t-shirts, pajamas, pants, even a Care bear highchair!!" She explained, "Those were the golden years."  
  
"Yeah," Clark shifted his gaze to the ground, still embarrassed. His hazel- green eyes scanning the ground carefully, desperately trying to change the topic to something other than Care bears. "So did you still want to go riding?"  
  
"I don't know, Clark. I've never had riding lessons before, and..."  
  
"City girl." He joked.  
  
Jean folded her arms and pretended to be upset.  
  
"I'll teach you."  
  
**Who can resist that Kent Charm? It's like whenever he tells me something I believe it, I've never put this much trust and faith in anyone before. He just makes me feel so safe, like nothing can happen when Clark's here with me. **  
  
"Okay, okay. What do I have to lose?" She sighed and followed Clark to Diablo's pen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Mr. Luthor, a Chuck Patterson called for you earlier. He sounded upset." The secretary handed Lex a slip of paper.  
  
"Thank you, Sonya."  
  
Lex picked up the phone and dialed the number that was written on the paper.  
  
*ring*  
  
*ring*  
  
*ring*  
  
"Hello?" A scruffy voice answered the phone.  
  
"Yes, this is Lex Luthor returning your call."  
  
"Luthor? Ya know what your people did? They contaminated my stream with your pesticides and it messed up my land and killed my horse!" The old man's voice raising ever so slightly.  
  
"Mr. Patterson, you have no proof that my company dumped those barrels into your stream."  
  
"Matthew Stover was one of the finest journalists in Smallville. He only spoke the truth and nothing in between. I believe everything he worked for, so I'm willing to sue your company at any cost."  
  
Lex sighed in disgust the last thing he needed was a lawsuit, "Mr. Patterson filing a lawsuit against Luthorcorp would be futile, especially since you have no evidence."  
  
"Don't worry Luthor, I'll have all the proof I need, I hope to be seeing you in court." The *click* on the other end of the line signified that Chuck had hung up.  
  
Lex slammed the phone down angrily.  
  
"Hey Lex," Staci walked nonchalantly into the office. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Just business," was his reply.  
  
"Oh ummm Okay." She shrugged, "I'm going to go to the Talon for a while, did you want me to bring you anything? Coffee maybe?" She smiled.  
  
"Thanks, coffee's good."  
  
"Okay then," Staci felt bad for eavesdropping, but then again Chuck needed to be dealt with accordingly. **He just CAN'T get away with that. ** She turned, smiled again and exited the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jean stormed back into the stable and threw down Sunny's reigns. She crossed her arms and stood in one corner of the stable.  
  
"You're getting better." Clark came in shortly after her; he hung up the saddles and glanced over at Jean.  
  
"Better? I ran into three tree branches, fell off the horse about five friggin' times and I think I may have twisted my ankle. That's better?" She started walking towards the door.  
  
"It takes some time," Clark said taking her arm suddenly, turning her around to face him, "By the end of the year I swear you'll be a pro. If not you can tar and feather me."  
  
Her disbelieving gaze was replaced with a more comical one, she stared into his eyes.  
  
**His beautiful hazel green eyes. **  
  
He seemed to be doing the same but Jean didn't know for sure, she was too focused on the beauty that was Clark Kent.  
  
"Clark!"  
  
Martha was calling him.  
  
Clark released her arm and they broke away from each other's gaze.  
  
"I'd better go see what she wants."  
  
"Um yeah," she coughed. "yeah."  
  
Once she was sure Clark had left she walked over to Sunny's pen and stroked his mane.  
  
**All he does is look you in the eye and you act like a giddy 1st grade girl, who gets worked up when she discovers that her parents bought her that Barbie Dreamhouse she wanted so much, for Christmas. Get a hold of yourself Jean. ** Jean mentally scolded herself. **You just want to be friends, and that's all. **  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Clark, there you are." Martha smiled when Clark walked in the front door.  
  
"I need you to take this to Chuck Patterson," she said handing him a basket of produce, "I would take it myself, but I still haven't finished those pies for Lana....."  
  
"Sure, mom." Clark said taking the produce from his mother, exiting the same way he had came in.  
  
"Oh and Clark...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will." Clark smiled and walked out of the door. **Do all mothers worry this much? **  
  
He carefully put the basket into the back of the pickup that was parked in the driveway and drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Forty five twenty two, this should be it. ** Clark thought to himself.  
  
He pulled the truck into the driveway and got out hesitantly. ** Something is definitely wrong. ** The house just didn't seem right, for one thing Lucky, Patterson's Golden Retriever, wasn't barking like she usually would whenever visitors arrived at the farm.  
  
Clark collected the produce and walked up to the front door, he knocked forcefully.  
  
No answer, he waited and tried again. Still no answer.  
  
He cautiously attempted to put the crate down by the door.  
  
**That's odd, Chuck's always home. **  
  
Focusing, he peered inside the house using his x-ray vision, scanning the corridors and rooms quickly.  
  
**What's that? **  
  
The outline of a skeleton was slumped over on a chair; the figure wasn't moving or breathing. It's heart and blood were black, signifying that whatever, or whoever it was had died a while ago.  
  
Clark instantly kicked down the front door and ran to the figure "seated" on the chair.  
  
Chuck Patterson was dead.  
  
Clark could only stare at horrifying and sickening sight.  
  
"HA- HA- HA." Was spray-painted in Candy Apple red all over the walls in the house.  
  
Clark looked around once more but turned and ran away from the house, not looking back.  
  
********************************************************************* TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: If this chapter is really short. I apologize. Thanks for REVIEWING!!!! I loved Carebears, I had like everything Carebears! Even my room had the cuddly little bears as a theme... *smiles* They were so cute. And to answer the question about Jean finding out about Clark's secret... you have to keep reading!  
  
**This will indicate a thought. **  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
"Are you sure he was dead?" Jonathan Kent paced back and forth with an unsure look plastered on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Clark shifted in his seat nervously, although he had been to the Patterson household hours ago, it was still disgusting to think about it, "I used my x-ray vision and got a good look at the corpse. His heart wasn't beating, but the body looked perfectly healthy. It's almost like he died for no particular reason."  
  
"Well, the police are looking into it now." Martha said patting Clark's shoulder, "I don't think there's anything else we can do."  
  
"Mom, I can't just let a murderer roam the streets and kill whoever they want to. What's the point of having these abilities if I can't even help people with them?"  
  
"Son, we're proud of you for wanting to help people with your gifts, but make sure that you don't let that jeopardize your secret."  
  
"Dad, That's not going to happen." Clark hated it when they did that. It was bad enough that he had all these restrictions that prohibited him from being "normal" but he was also obligated to get a daily lecture about being careful with his abilities, when and when not to use them... Didn't they trust him?  
  
"Just be sure to tell us before you run off to 'save the day'." Martha said uneasily. She didn't like it when Clark got the urge to suddenly run off and help people. No matter how careful he said he was, she always worried that one day he wouldn't come back.  
  
"Don't I always?" He smiled.  
  
Martha nodded, she had to admire her son's determination. She was also glad that he had learned to use his abilities to help others and not to hurt them, like some of the other teens that received special gifts.  
  
Clark got up from the table and hugged his mom. "Thanks, I'm going to the Talon for a while."  
  
"Okay, tell Lana I said-" But he had already zipped away, using his super speed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey!" Clark called smiling at Pete and Chloe. The Talon was packed as usual, he was glad that they had saved him a seat.  
  
"Clark!" Pete smiled. "So where's the Crimson Angel?"  
  
Clark gave Pete a puzzled look. "Crimson Angel?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "He means Jean.... that's his secret nickname for her now." She took another sip of her vanilla latte.  
  
Clark almost laughed, "Crimson Angel!?!"  
  
"Yeah, like a superhero code name. Jean just has the whole superhero thing going on; brains, brawns, beauty.... so where is she?"  
  
"Jean went to Metropolis with Whitney, Lana and some other people from the football team and cheerleading squad."  
  
Pete nodded and Chloe was still focusing in on her coffee.  
  
"So does anyone but me find it odd that two people have already died of unknown causes?" Chloe said temporary putting the coffee mug down.  
  
"Two people in two days." Pete observed.  
  
"Yeah.... so maybe our mystery murderer kills in intervals of whatever number the victim is. Two days after Matthew was found dead, Chuck was found dead in his home, so I'm guessing that whoever the next victim is will die in three days." Chloe picked up her cup of coffee again and took another sip.  
  
"But there's no way of knowing who the next victim is." Clark tapped his spoon against the wooden table.  
  
Chloe shook her head, blonde tresses flying, "Nope, but from the evidence we collected at the Ledger office, I'd say we have a pretty good chance at finding out who our meteor infected 'friend' is. We just have to-"  
  
She was interrupted when a small gloved hand slammed down on the table.  
  
"HI!" An all too familiar voice said.  
  
"Staci." Chloe said, eyeing her wrist carefully. She noticed that Staci was wearing an armful of green bracelets with beads that closely resembled the one that Jean had found in the parking lot.  
  
"Hey Pete, Clark." Staci said ignoring Chloe, once again, "so did anything amusing happen today?"  
  
"No, unless you think sickos killing and spray painting a dead body is funny." Chloe said dispassionately. She looked over at Clark. "Clark, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." He nodded slowly. There were obviously meteor rocks around somewhere. That's when he noticed Staci's bracelets, they were glowing an odd shade of green.  
  
"Maybe, they just deserved what they got. Did you ever think about that?" Staci snapped.  
  
Chloe looked worriedly at Clark. "Staci, I couldn't help but admire your bracelets."  
  
"Thanks!" She smiled. "I bought them when I first arrived to Smallville. The vendor that sold them to me told me they were made from the same meteors that crashed down in Smallville in '89."  
  
"Oh?" Chloe said taking mental notes of everything that was being said. Something just didn't add up.  
  
******************************************************************* TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: I hope you guys are really enjoying reading this. I'm doing the best I can... but I don't exactly have the best writing skills in the world. (If you can tell.) So ummmmmm, kudos and coffee to everyone who is reviewing this fic, I appreciate it. You guys are really great! Oh and I don't own those little hamsters that sing and dance when you press their paws, I just really like 'em. I actually have a few, I dunno why though... hey, they were CUTE! This chapter actually does have a point! I think? *hehe*  
  
  
  
**This indicates a thought**  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
"That? No way, it's not me." Jean threw down the plaid print skirt Lana handed to her.  
  
"Hey, I like it." Lana said picking the skirt back up.  
  
"Lana, none of this stuff really says, 'Buy Me'."  
  
"How about this?"  
  
Lana and Jean had spent most of the day in the mall. Whitney had gotten bored and left them to go on their shopping craze alone.  
  
"Ummmm, let's see." Jean took the pair of khaki flares from Lana. "This'll do. Now I have to find a shirt." She selected a yellow and burgundy striped polo.  
  
As odd as it seemed, Jean and Lana had become fast friends. Jean found out that they both had a lot in common; so starting a conversation had been relatively easy.  
  
"Great, so are you done here? I saw a store I wanted to stop in on the way here."  
  
"Yeah." Jean handed the cashier her money, retrieved her items and both girls walked out of the store.  
  
"So, how's life with the Kents?" Lana said while glancing at the illuminated lights that hung above the shops.  
  
"Great, Mr. and Mrs. Kent are really nice, and Clark's just so..." she paused, "... Clark. I seriously don't know how you stay sane, knowing that someone that gorgeous lives within five miles of your house. That's enough to drive me crazy! "  
  
"Me neither." Lana muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh please," Jean laughed, "it's so obvious that you like him."  
  
"What?" Her cheeks flushed a bright red.  
  
"You can't deny it, you're even blushing." She smiled.  
  
"Great, a food court. I'm starving." Lana said, trying to change the conversation to a topic other than Clark. **How does she do that? ** Lana thought to herself, **Am I that obvious? **  
  
"Lana, don't worry about it. I know what you mean, he's really HOT! But be careful, you may have a rival." Jean grinned evilly, and walked in front of her.  
  
"Thanks for not promising not to say anything, but since we're adversaries now. I don't think I'm going to tell you where you can get those shoes you keep babbling on about." Lana joked.  
  
"Okay, not rivals... good friends. Now what were you saying about a pair of black platform boots."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, I'd better be getting home." Pete said picking up his now empty coffee mug, "We all know how my mom is when I come home late."  
  
They all laughed. Pete got up from the booth, said his goodbyes and walked out.  
  
"Me too unfortunately." Chloe said gathering her belongs. "It's Salisbury steak night, wouldn't wanna miss that." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta go too." Clark said getting up as well.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at school?" She said before finishing off the last of her coffee.  
  
"Hopefully... walk you to your car?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled. **Definitely the gentleman. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a little past eight when Clark arrived at the Luthor Mansion. Normally he wouldn't have stopped by so late, but technically, this was important.  
  
Walking up to the castle door he knocked hesitantly. After a few seconds, Winifred the butler, answered the door.  
  
"Here to see Mr. Luthor I presume?" He said with an accent that only someone who was a butler could have.  
  
Clark nodded and followed Winifred up the stairs like he had done so many times before. When he reached the door to the office Winifred stopped and stood aside, indicating that Clark could enter.  
  
"Clark." Lex said once he realized that he had walked in, "What brings you here at this time of night?"  
  
"Ya know," he shrugged, "I was... just passing through and decided to drop in for a visit."  
  
"You know most people visit during the day."  
  
"I...uh, kinda needed to ask for your opinion on something." Clark was running out of excuses.  
  
Lex stood near the desk waiting.  
  
"There's this girl..." He paused, "and I kinda want to tell her how... I feel about her."  
  
"So you're finally going to confess your undying love to Lana?" Lex said sarcastically.  
  
"Uh..." He walked around nervously, "Jean? Ever since she came to Smallville, I sort of lost interest in Lana.  
  
It didn't take Lex to respond with an answer. "Quote Shakespeare, women love that."  
  
"I'm not that great with poetry."  
  
"You could always find out what she likes and go from there."  
  
"Too risky." Clark shook his head.  
  
"There's always the traditional flowers and chocolates." Lex suggested.  
  
"That sounds easy enough. Thanks for the advice, Lex."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I'd better get going. My parents are probably worried sick."  
  
"Good Luck." Lex called after him.  
  
But what neither of them knew was that someone else had been listening to their conversation.  
  
**Jean, eh? ** Staci thought to herself, **Hummmmm... if I remove her from the picture, Clark will be all mine. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A white truck pulled up to the Kent Driveway and a redheaded girl got out.  
  
"Thanks," Jean waved, "I had a great time."  
  
The white truck backed up and sped down the road.  
  
Jean picked up her shopping bags and walked towards the door.  
  
Hanging the denim jacket on the coat rack she continued into the house.  
  
Mrs. Kent was peeling apples for a pie when she entered into the kitchen, "Have fun?"  
  
Jean smiled, She really loved the way Mr. and Mrs. Kent treated her like their own daughter, and not some stranger who was living in their household temporarily.  
  
"It was great! I had a lot of fun." She held up the five large shopping bags.  
  
"Someone did a lot of shopping."  
  
Jean laughed, "Number one thing everyone should know about me, I'm a shop- aholic. I actually list shopping as one of my hobbies, on resumes and applications."  
  
Martha put down the apple she had finished peeling and picked up another one, " I remember those days, my friends and I would spend hours in the mall. Going from store to store, spending money on stuff we didn't even use..."  
  
"Sounds like me," Jean held up a small hamster like toy, clad in a classic karate uniform, "you press his paw and he sings 'Kung Fu Fighting.' She squeezed his paw.  
  
" My mom always said I had a knack for 'wasting money'. But I never figured out what she was talking about."  
  
Martha had finished peeling all of the apples and was now taking the piecrust out of the oven. "Singing hamsters? What will they think of next?" She smiled.  
  
Jean put the singing, Karate hamster back in the bag and continued, "Well, maybe we can go shopping sometime." It had been ages since Jean had been shopping with her mother, since she lived over one thousand miles away from her parents. She figured that Mrs. Kent would appreciate a 'daughter figure' to go shopping with. Men often had a tendency to get bored if you spent too much time in one place for a really long period of time.  
  
"That sounds great, Clark normally isn't one to volunteer to go on a trip to the mall."  
  
"Well I better go and put these away." She said, picking up the bags once more.  
  
"Oh, almost forgot, someone called for you while you were out... Kitty Pride?"  
  
"Thanks, I better go call her." Jean climbed the stairs up to her room, threw the shopping bags on her bed and picked up the cordless phone.  
  
******************************************************************** TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: This next chapter is kinda angsty.... a little, not really. Anxious to see how this story turns out? Me too. Oh and just to let you know, this story originally started out as something I was just going to share with my friends. I had no idea I was going to end up posting it. But I'm glad I did because it ended up confusing my friends more than I had intended. (Only a few are big fans of Smallville and X-men.) And I'm getting a lot of reviews for this fic. Yeah! I couldn't have done it without all of you, reviewing, giving me ideas! Thank you all!  
  
  
  
**Indicates a thought**  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
"Hello?" The voice on the other end was uncertain and sounded rather serious.  
  
Jean instantly recognized it as Scott.  
  
"Scott, hey! It's Jean."  
  
"Jean! It's been a while." She could tell by the tone in his voice that he was smiling into the receiver.  
  
"Yeah, it has. I've been here for a month? Sorry about the timing, I forgot about the time zone thing."  
  
"It's okay, so uhhhh, how's life in Kansas?"  
  
"Fine, the Kents are really nice. The town's kinda small but the people are really friendly, and if it counts for anything, I rode an actual horse."  
  
"You didn't fall off did you?"  
  
"Scott Summers!! Are you implying that I don't know the first thing about riding a horse?" She mock pouted.  
  
"Well.... yeah."  
  
"Okay, I did. I twisted my ankle, fell off the horse five or six times, and got smacked in the head by three tree branches. And this was after Clark taught me how to ride the horse."  
  
"Ouch....... Clark?"  
  
"Oh, ummmm a friend I met in Smallville." **Who's totally hot, extremely gorgeous and I wish I was his girlfriend, rather than just his friend. **  
  
"Oh, it sounds like you're having fun." Scott said a little crestfallen. Duncan had just been a "friend" too. **Can't she see that I love her? **  
  
"I am." She paused, "I'll send you a postcard. It's really beautiful here. Uh, Kitty called earlier. Is she around?"  
  
"Uhhhh yeah," Scott cleared his throat, "I'll go get her."  
  
"Thanks." Jean said collapsing onto the bed.  
  
"Oh and Jean....."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Scott really wanted to tell her how he really felt. That he had feelings for her and that her going away had been really hard on him. Scott couldn't recall the many times he went to the table for breakfast expecting to see her, he missed walking her to class. He wouldn't even mind her occasional attitudes that she had ever now and then. He missed...... Jean.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye Scott."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door to the kitchen flew open, revealing a tall dark haired boy; a bouquet of roses was in one hand.  
  
"Clark, your dinner's in the refrigerator." Martha said noticing the flowers that he held in his hand.  
  
"They're beautiful Clark." She said eyeing the flowers. "I'm guessing they're for Jean?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" He said blushing.  
  
Martha smiled, "I'm just glad that you're taking an interest in someone other than Lana for a change. I hate to see you so upset."  
  
He smiled bashfully and proceeded up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean had just finished talking to Scott when Clark walked in.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." **What am I doing? She's going to figure it out. **  
  
"No, I just got off the phone with Scott." Jean said putting the cordless phone down.  
  
"Scott?" Clark said furrowing his brow, an agonizing expression on his face.  
  
Turning on her heal she stood facing the window, "No! You think that..." She laughed, "Scott's just a friend, in New York." She smiled. ** Is he jealous? **  
  
"Oh," he hesitated, "So, have fun?"  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, "Lana's really nice. She told me about her parents, how they were killed in the meteor shower." She paused, "It seems to be a popular topic with her. You would think that she would want to move on with her life, ya know most people like to remember the happy moments in their lives, not the tragic ones. It could be just me though."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said guilt written in his voice.  
  
Clark wrapped his fingers tighter around the base of the flowers. She hadn't noticed them yet. He would have to do this eventually. He had come this far and there was no turning back, all he had to do now was tell her how he really felt.  
  
"Jean?" He began.  
  
"Yeah?" she said temporarily disregarding the closet.  
  
"Ummmm." Clark hesitated, unsure of what to say next, "These are for you."  
  
"Oh my gosh," She said, her hand flying to her mouth, "they're beautiful."  
  
She walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck, embracing him in a typical Jean style hug.  
  
"You didn't have to..." She paused, finally breaking out of the embrace, "I mean it's not my birthday or anything." She smiled at him.  
  
"Ummmmm... I didn't get you anything when you first came to Smallville, so I'm making up for it now." He forged a smile; he hadn't been able to do it.  
  
"Yeah?" She paused.  
  
Before Clark could leave to make a hasty retreat, Jean kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks."  
  
Clark's hazel- green eyes were now gaped open in shellshock. "You're..... welcome." He stammered, turning to leave.  
  
"Goodnight." She smiled again.  
  
**Okay, I'm confused. ** Jean shut the door once Clark had left. **Now I don't know what to think. I don't have to be able to read his mind to know what he obviously thinks about me. ** She picked up they flowers thoughtfully, they were beautiful **.......and Clark is gorgeous, *sigh* Stop thinking about him!!!! ** She yelled at herself, Jean knew that she probably thought about Clark more than she should have. **But isn't that what people do when they're in love? **  
  
******************************************************************* TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Chapter 16, not a very long note here. Uh, just here 2 tell you that you have arrived at Chapter 16. Enjoy your stay; okay I seriously need to cut back on the coffee. ENJOY!  
  
*Note: There's more to the statement, "He didn't care; he was going to tell her... everything...." than you may realize. But if you did get it, Congrats!!!!! A cup of coffee for you! *  
  
**Didn't you guys love last Tuesday's episode of Smallville, I know I did. Even though Clark was being a jerk. It was soooo kewl. I hope we get to see him in Punk mode again! **  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
Jean awoke to the annoying *beep beep beep beep* of her alarm clock.  
  
She sat up and turned off the alarm using the "correct" method.  
  
Arising from the bed, Jean threw the curtains back. Her mind kept wandering to the previous events, **Stop kidding yourself it was just a welcoming gift, a polite gesture....** she reassured herself, ** He likes Lana, not you!!!** She sighed. **I've got to get over him! I'm killing myself over a guy! ** She retreated to the bathroom. Almost running into Clark on the way.  
  
"Clark," she said surprised, he was definitely the last person she expected to see at this hour.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Finally decided to get up early?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Looks like it, somehow I actually heard the alarm clock this morning. So I guess that means that I can finally help you with chores."  
  
How would he explain to her that he could probably get everything done within 15 minutes without her help, "Are you sure that's something you want to do? This, IS coming from the girl who barely knows what a pitchfork is....." He said mockingly.  
  
"Ah?" She tried elbowing him in his side, but missed terribly when he dodged out of the way.  
  
"Someone's a little violent this morning," Clark joked.  
  
She laughed, "I may have missed once Clark, but I won't miss again."  
  
"You will, your 'surprise' attacks are becoming expected."  
  
" I guess I'll have to think of something else then...." She paused, "Did I mention I have dibs on the bathroom?"  
  
" No....... after all it is my house."  
  
"Is that so?" She grinned impishly, "I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but isn't there a rule that girls and guests get to go first in everything?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"And I think you get extra points for being both..... " She laughed and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Clark forced a smile; he couldn't help but think about yesterday night. He couldn't do it, he couldn't tell her. Hopefully he could get everything sorted out before she had to return to Bayville. Jean was so perfect, she was almost unreal. Beautiful, smart and amicable like Lana; yet perky, valiant and playful like Chloe. A perfect attribute of both girls but unlike Chloe and Lana, she had an easily acquired temper. If she left, he didn't know how he would be able to continue life normally. There weren't too many girls in Smallville like her, and not because it was a small town, which was probably part of the reason. Jean was really something special. He didn't care; he was going to tell her... everything....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The last bell ran at Smallville High, which indicated that the school day had come to a close. Pete, Jean, Clark and Chloe were just leaving biology and heading towards their lockers.  
  
Jean and Clark walked towards a set of lockers opposite of Chloe and Pete's.  
  
"Looks like they're getting close," Chloe sighed. Observing the two from the other side of the hall. As much as she liked Clark and really wished that he would see her for more than a friend, Chloe realized that it probably wouldn't happen, unless she suddenly decided to dye her hair ebony black, lose her sarcasm, and make constant reminders about her dead parents.  
  
"I hear ya." Pete agreed. Understanding what she meant.  
  
"What happened?" Chloe questioned, her voice a whisper. Somehow they both felt as if they had lost a true love.  
  
"I guess we didn't take advantage of the opportunity." Pete said realizing defeat. "Come on let's go see what they're doing."  
  
He slung his arm around her shoulders in a friendly sort of way. If more than anything Chloe needed a friend right now.  
  
She nodded and they both walked to Jean's locker.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Feel free to insult the Hello Kittyness." Jean said opening her locker and throwing her books in.  
  
"What?" She said looking in the direction that Clark had been focused on only a couple of seconds earlier.  
  
"I'm just trying to figure out what the theme of your locker is." Clark grinned.  
  
"I couldn't decide on Pochacco or Hello Kitty so I did both." She studied it carefully, "What's wrong with it?"  
  
He paused, "It's just... too.... I dunno, it's kinda indescribable."  
  
"Clark, are you going to put the book in or not?" She her voice edgy and impatient.  
  
"You don't have to be so uptight."  
  
"I didn't mean....." Her statement was curtailed by Chloe and Pete's entrance.  
  
"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Chloe began.  
  
"No, I was just going." Jean lifted the messenger bag off of the ground.  
  
"Soccer practice?" Pete was eyeing some of the Pochacco posters.  
  
"Working on my project for art appreciation." Jean said closing her locker.  
  
Chloe smiled, "My second favorite class."  
  
"Yeah, except I have to finish my sculpture within this afternoon and tomorrow morning, before class. But I haven't even started working on it yet."  
  
"Good Luck." Pete called as Jean turned and walked away.  
  
"Thanks." She called from a few feet ahead of them.  
  
"Hey!" It was Lana, "So I take it you guys are staying after school."  
  
"Yeah," Chloe nodded, "I still have to finish this week's edition of the Torch."  
  
"Ah," Lana said reaching into her backpack, "My article's finished."  
  
She handed the article to Chloe.  
  
"More than Just a Pretty Face: An interview with the Newest leader of our Lady Crow's Soccer Team, Jean Grey." Clark read the title out loud.  
  
"I was going to write an article about the game, but I ended up interviewing her instead."  
  
Chloe nodded, "Thanks Lana."  
  
"No problem," Lana tried to force a smile, Clark's sudden interest in Jean bugged her. His enthralled stares were replaced by conversations with Jean. Instead of walking her to her locker, he would walk Jean to her next class. At first she just thought he was being nice, typical Clark. But she sensed something else, something that gnawed at her heart and pried at her soul. Whitney was great.... but truth be told, she thought about Clark, almost to the point where she thought that she couldn't go on.  
  
"Well I gotta go," Lana replied glumly, "wouldn't want to keep you from your work."  
  
After saying their goodbyes, Lana turned to go.  
  
"That reminds me," Chloe said an intriguing look in her eye, "I have to show you guys something."  
  
**************************************************************** TBC 


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Can you believe I'm almost finished with this story. Sorry if it's taking too long. I don't want to have a great plot but a really atrocious ending. It totally defeats the purpose. Well enjoy! Sorry if it's kinda short.  
  
  
  
**Indicates a thought**  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
"Thanks again. Ms. Sullener for letting me finish my sculpture." Jean smiled, collecting her belongings.  
  
"No problem," the ill-tempered art teacher said from the old oak desk, "Just don't let it happen again." She sighed picking up the cup of coffee that was on her desk.  
  
Jean nodded, striding out of the room.  
  
She cautiously looked down the hallway. No one was in sight. Taking a few more steps she walked out of the door and into the parking lot, which was just as abandoned as the school.  
  
*sigh*  
  
She turned around swiftly after hearing a twig snap somewhere in the woods.  
  
**Just a squirrel, ** She reassured herself, **after all, this town is crawling with them. **  
  
Jean stopped and stood, awaiting the long journey to the Kent Farm. **Maybe I should wait for Clark...... NO, I've already bothered him enough. **  
  
She tossed her vibrant red hair over her shoulder and continued walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what did you want to show us?" Pete said, throwing his backpack on the floor.  
  
"Well I did some digging and found out a little more information on our newest meteor rock victim," Chloe said, interest in her voice.  
  
"Well you guys remember the other day when we had stopped at the Talon?"  
  
"Yeah." Clark answered.  
  
"Didn't you find it odd that Staci was wearing a bracelet made of a material identical to the one that we found in the Ledger parking lot."  
  
"Chloe, I'm sure that hundreds of girls have that bracelet, maybe it was just a conscience." Pete pointed out.  
  
"Maybe, but Staci's hands were gloved when she came to talk to us at the Talon, if you remember when we first met her she wasn't wearing gloves."  
  
Clark frowned, "Her hands could have been cold."  
  
Pete nodded.  
  
"You guys are like the two most impossible people in the WORLD!!!!!" Chloe shrugged and pulled out a picture taken by one of the security cameras at the Ledger office. The outline of a girl's shadow was reflected onto the pavement by the light of the moon.  
  
"Chloe," Clark began, still staring at the picture, "It could be anyone..... But if the girl in the picture really is Staci and she's on a killing rampage, shouldn't we warn Lex?"  
  
Chloe nods, "Right. Pete you can take the camera and I'll go get my......" but when they both turn back around Clark is nowhere in sight, "coat?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jean opened the door to the house. She took off her coat and slung it over the coat rack. It was mid August and the temperature outside had dropped tremendously.  
  
**Okay, where is everyone? **  
  
The note on the kitchen table answered her question.  
  
She quickly read it and set it back down on the table.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Kent had gone into town and wouldn't be back for a few hours. She sighed and picked up the white colored pea coat once more.  
  
**I think I'll go check on Sunny. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The blur that had been speeding down the road came to a complete stop in font of the Luthor Mansion. Clark walked through the mansion door, not even waiting for Winifred to answer it. Lex was in his office.  
  
"Lex!"  
  
"Clark?" Lex said, a bewildered expression on his face.  
  
"Have you seen Staci around?" Clark asks hastily.  
  
"Not since she left an hour ago, she said she was going to talk to you." Lex said, uncertainty in his voice.  
  
Clark thinks about the current predicament, "Jean!" He mutters to himself.  
  
"Is there something I should know about Staci?" Lex frowns.  
  
"I'll explain later." Clark says leaving the office.  
  
Lex watched his young friend exit the room and slowly picked up the phone.  
  
************************************************************* TBC 


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Hope everyone is enjoying this story; it's actually almost finished. I might make a sequel or maybe I'll write a Clark/ Rogue crossover fic. Or... I'll do both. *smiles* Again thank you guys soooo much for the reviews, they mean a lot. Onto Chapter 18!!!!  
  
  
  
**Indicates a thought**  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Okay Sunny," Jean said, attempting to assuage the frightened animal, "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
She had been trying to ride the Champagne horse all afternoon, without much avail.  
  
Jean hoisted the saddle onto the stallion's back, causing him to stir restlessly.  
  
**I can do this, it's not that hard. ** She repeated to herself, while stroking the horse's beautiful golden mane. But quickly withdrew her hand when he let's out a terrified whine.  
  
"It's okay." She cooed, trying to get the animal back to a serene state.  
  
**Great, now the only problem is riding you. **  
  
"Well done Jean."  
  
The unpredicted visitor startled her, causing the bridle that was in her hand to fall idly to the ground. ** I recognize that voice. **  
  
"Staci... hey?" The scowl on her face was growing larger by the minute, "I didn't realize you were here."  
  
"Silent and unexpected, the panther stalks it prey." Staci smiled, her cat like grin stretching from ear to ear.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jean tried walking backwards away from the girl, but tripped on a small gray stone.  
  
**Of course, why didn't I see it before? **  
  
She stares momentarily at Staci, her arms bracelet free.  
  
"That was you!!! You killed...."  
  
"That's right I did kill them, and I found out that I didn't need the bracelets to make me strong. As you'll soon find out." Staci said, removing a glove from her hand.  
  
"Staci, why are you doing this?"  
  
The young girl laughed, "Because you're an obstacle that's preventing me from getting what I truly desire."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The blurry figure sped down the road and stopped in front of the entrance to the farmhouse. Clark instantly used his x-ray vision to see inside the house. It was empty.  
  
**Maybe she's still at school. **  
  
He then scanned the north and south pastures and that's when he spotted her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jean skimmed the surrounding area, looking for something, anything that she can use to distract Staci. **A log..... that'll do. ** She stared at the log, focusing in on it. **Maybe I can levitate it so that it hits her from behind. ** The log slowly levitated off of the ground. But at that instant Clark uses his super speed appearing in front of Jean, causing her to drop the floating log.  
  
"Clark!" Staci's enraged expression turned to one of pure shock. "How did you do that? No matter, you're not the one I'm after."  
  
**How DID he do that, ** Jean thought, **could Clark be a.... mutant too? **  
  
"Jean," Clark said still facing Staci, "You should probably leave."  
  
"Clark.... I." She started to protest.  
  
"Go." He said, his voice aggravated and forceful.  
  
Jean turned and ran, disappearing behind the side of the barn. After all, she would have a lot of explaining to do if he had witnessed her using her abilities.  
  
"I never thought it would come to this, Clark. But now that you know, I'm afraid that I'll have to get rid of you." Staci hissed, springing at him, in one swift motion she reached out her hand and touched his face.  
  
"What?" She said snatching her hand back, as if she had just touched something truly disgusting. **Why aren't my powers affecting him? **  
  
Jean couldn't contain her curiosity any longer, she carefully peeped around the side of the barn. **Clark?! **  
  
"You're not the only one with a secret." Clark said, throwing her like a rag doll.  
  
"At least now I know why I couldn't read his thoughts." Jean resumed her spot behind the barn.  
  
Clark stared at the girl once more; he never liked to use his abilities to hurt others, no matter how uncontrollable they were. He turned and began walking to where he had last left Jean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The fallen girl moaned, she had never felt pain this intense before. She had to defeat him, she just had to. Staci struggled to her feet, in one last attempt to overthrow him.  
  
"Clark!" Jean called, noticing the stampeding girl running toward him. Without thinking she used her telekinesis to suspend Staci midair, with a wave of her hand Staci flew backwards into a nearby grove of trees.  
  
Clark stared at the red headed girl, an unbelieving expression on his face, which goes completely unnoticed by Jean. Her green eyes close tightly and her fingers rest on the side of her face. After a few seconds her eyes flutter open, Jean sighed and looked up at Clark knowingly.  
  
Her eyes close suddenly, her hand resting on her head. ** What do I tell him? **  
  
"I'm sorry. I..... I should go." Jean turned on her heal and walked away quickly.  
  
She turned back around, only to find that he wasn't where she had last left him.  
  
**That's odd. ** She furrowed her brow and refaced the front. Only to come face to face with Clark.  
  
"Jean, I think we need to talk." He said resting his hands on her arms.  
  
"How did you do that?" Jean raised an eyebrow.  
  
Clark looked down at the ground awkwardly, "That's what I need to talk to you about."  
  
Jean looked up, trying desperately to avoid staring into his beautiful hazel-green eyes and kissing him. He was all she thought about, and his mutant-like powers made him even more perfect.  
  
She nodded. **There's no use trying to deny it anymore, now the truth comes out. **  
  
***************************************************************** TBC 


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: This is the last and final chapter of 'Crimson Angel'. Basically a lot of fluffiness. Maybe I'll write a sequel if you guys want.... I dunno. So ummm here's chapter 19 remember to review if you want a sequel.  
  
****I know this isn't probably what most of you expected. But don't worry I'm definitely writing a sequel to this fic. Hopefully all your questions will be answered in the next fic. I would give little hits about the next ummm part? But what's the fun in that? I love keeping you guys in suspense *laughs evilly* J/K! I actually can't stand cliffhanger endings. Oh and special thank yous to Tora Tigress and Ali (Read both of your stories about the 'Princess Diaries'..... which totally ROCKED!!!!!) you guys really inspired me to keep writing. ****  
  
  
  
** Indicates a thought **  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
  
Jean stared out of the window to the loft. Everything was so high up and the ground looked so far away. Now Jean understood why Clark came to the Fortress of Solitude so often. It was a place to be alone and think, to sort out your life.  
  
She kept her gaze outside the window, "I know I owe you an explanation about what.." she paused, "what happened....." Jean closed her eyes tightly and sighted. **Please don't think I'm a freak. **  
  
Jean lowered her head, shifting her gaze to the ground, her expression crestfallen and sullen.  
  
"I was born with something called the x-gene.....I have these gifts that....." She rocked back and forth nervously, avoiding his thoughtful gaze. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that... Is that.... I'm a..... a..... Mutant."  
  
The never-ending silence that seemed to be hovering over them thickened, both waiting for each other's response, unsure of what to say next.  
  
It was Jean who finally broke the silence. "When I was six years old, I had gone over to play at a friend's house. I threw the ball to her, and it bounced into the street." Jean sighed. "She ran after it...... and didn't see the car. By the time I had realized what had happened, it was too late. The street was stained with a massive pool of blood. I remember kneeling at her side, talking to her, telling her it was going to be alright." Her eyes were still fixed on the same spot on the floor.  
  
The sunlight reflected off of her hair and face, making her appear angelic.  
  
"That's when I first realized that I could read other people's thoughts."  
  
Clark sunk deeper into his spot on the couch and stared blankly at the girl who he thought he knew SO well. Jean just seemed so happy and carefree, like nothing ever bothered her. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed that she was, well, different...... She hid her abilities well.  
  
"I 'heard' everything she was thinking before she died." She fought back a sob, trying to restrain her voice from breaking, "and..... I.... I....."  
  
Clark got up and walked over to the traumatized girl.  
  
"Hey, it's okay." He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
She closed her eyes, steering clear of his sympathetic look.  
  
"I guess I didn't want you to think I was," she paused "a freak?"  
  
A single tear escaped onto her cheek.  
  
"I just... I didn't...." The tears that she had fought so hard to hold back dribbled down the side of her face. " I mean.... now...." she let out a shaky breath, "now..... you know..... about me.... and....." Jean was desperately trying to keep her voice from breaking. "I thought that......" She finally gave up and relaxed into his embrace, sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder.  
  
**What's wrong with me? When have I ever been so emotional? But being in his arms just feels, so right. ** Jean thought to herself.  
  
"You thought that I would think any different of you just because you're a mutant?" Clark lifted her chin slowly, looking deeply into her glossy green eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Jean said, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, "I was expecting your reaction to be different."  
  
Clark smiled and ran his fingers through her fiery red hair, "You're not the only one with a secret."  
  
Clark went on to tell her about how he came to earth in the meteor shower of '89, about his abilities, and how he blamed himself for the death of Lana's parents, as well as the many meteor incidents that happened in Smallville.  
  
**So that explains why I couldn't read his mind. ** Jean smiled lightly.  
  
"Clark you can't blame yourself for everything that happens in this town. I'm betting that whoever sent you here to earth was only thinking of your own well-being.  
  
"Yeah," he shrugged, " no matter how may times you or my parents tell me it wasn't my fault. I can't help but consider the obvious possibility that it is."  
  
Jean tightened her embrace around him. "Someone once told me, no one can change your past but you hold the key to your future, or something like that. What I'm trying to say is that, you can't blame yourself for something that was out of your control. I mean it's not like you actually told the meteors to demolish the town.... Like everyone else you were a victim too just... in a different way."  
  
**I must have sounded pretty pathetic. ** As much as Jean tried giving advice, sometimes she was appalled by her own sappiness.  
  
He stared deeply into the pools of emerald green that were her eyes. How was it possible that she knew so much about him, everything that she had said or done...... he could relate to, comprehend. Jean understood what it was like to be different, to be misunderstood.  
  
"Thanks." Clark whispered still entranced by her eyes.  
  
Jean tried to repress an unsteady breath. This was the part in most medieval romance novels where the dragon had been slayed, the gallant knight had come to whisk the damsel in distress away to safety, and now they would live together in perfect love and adoration.  
  
"For what?" Jean said matching his tone perfectly. Their lips were dangerously close to each other's.  
  
"For understanding." Clark closed the gap between them, kissing her gently.  
  
Jean returned the gesture, kissing him back. She felt her knees buckling from underneath her, secretly praying that this wasn't a dream.  
  
Unwillingly breaking the kiss, she settled back into his embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally each had the other to confide in, to confer their deepest and darkest secrets. Neither caring about what they could and could not do. They had each other and that was all they needed.  
  
  
  
  
  
~FIN~  
  
  
  
**Yeah the ending pretty much sucked! But uh, yeah. I seriously didn't like it. I dunno what I was thinking. Oh well like I told you guys before I totally suck at writing romance fics. But thank you all for being so kind and supportive.  
  
Look for 'Trouble in Paradise' the sequel to 'Crimson Angel' coming soon. I've always wanted to say that. *smiles* Hasta mañana amigos! ** 


End file.
